The Legend of Yoshimitsu
by Dinaga
Summary: Yoshimitsu's life, from the beginning! This is my vision of Yoshimitsu's past, present and future. 4 NEW CHAPTERS UPLOADED! ENJOY!!!
1. How it all began

Young Akiro Yokasha was always a shy person. If you look at him, you won't see anything strange, but you will easily spot two green eyes which sometimes look scary, altough he tries to hide the scary shine in his eyes. His long, black hair was tied in long tail. He was tall, and good built. He would be a perfect fighter...but he never did any kind of violence. He meditated every day, and always had a control of himself. You could never annoy him, because he mastered his spirit , but he never vaunted himself, he wanted to be separated from other world.   
  
He lived with only his two real friends, Tatsuo Kasami, his dead father's best friend and Goha Yokasha, his trusty cousin.   
  
Tatsuo is smaller than Akiro, and he is completely different person. He has about 40 years, but he is still strong and smart. His black eyes reflected all of his emotions. His short brown hair juts and attracts everybody's attention, more than his eyes. He was Akiro's father's best friend, who has been killed by a ninja clan Kudji Kiri, the deadliest ninja clan ever. Akiro's father wanted to spy them and to destroy them, because they were a threat to whole village, but they discovered him and killed him with no mercy. After his death, Tatsuo swore he will protect Akiro until he dies. He trained karate and he was a very good fighter. He wanted to teach Akiro the secrets of Karate, but Akiro never liked violence, so Tatsuo trained alone, hoping Akiro will once learn how to defend himself if he is attacked, especially from Kudji-Kiri clan.   
  
Goha is Akiro's cousin, and he is a real giant. He is about 2 meters tall, and very good built. Kids from the village called him Hercules, altough he looked like he can smash Hercules in one simple move. His blonde hair is long, but he didn't tie it in tail, he just let it to go where it wants. He didn't want to clip it, because he liked it to be long. Lot of people ran away from him, because they were scared. But he has a good soul, and he is also Akiro's and Tatsuo's best friend, and he protected them if they were attacked. He didn't trained any martial art. He was too lazy for training, so he trained a bit in his village, but he never let anybody to look him while he is training, because he wanted to relax and train with his whole soul, without any disturbation.   
  
Akiro, Tatsuo and Goha were three best friends, and they were alone, because all of their family was killed by Kudji-Kiri. They managed to escape and hide, but they still suspect Kudji-Kiri could find them and eliminate them.   
  
As Sun raises from mountains, day becomes clearer and lighter. Akiro's small house in forest is still calm, but after some moments, Goha's yawning and snarling can be heard.   
  
- Come on, people! You won't sleep all day! Get up!   
  
After some moments, Akiro and Tatsuo woke up. Goha smiled and asked:  
  
- Hey you two, do you want to go to town today? I heard there will be a fighting tournament or something, fun to watch, and great to participate and win some money! I need to test my skills until my muscles become damn rags!   
  
- Hmm...that would be interesting...I will come! - Tatsuo liked challenges, even though he was old, he was a great fighter and people often underestimated him because of his age.   
  
- I don't know - said Akiro - You know I don't like those things...  
  
- Come on, don't be a wuss! - Almost yelled Goha, who always liked a good challenge.   
  
- OK, I'll go, but I won't fight. - Answered Akiro, who hated violence, but now sensed something spiced which drived him to go.   
  
- Allright! Watch me and Tatsuo, and enjoy!   
  
Three friends walked away from the house, friendly chatting, like three college students who are spending their lunch time.   
  
After about 1 hour of walking, they got to center of town. They entered the big building. There was a big arena, and some fighters already fought. Goha's eyes were shining from wish to fight and show his skills to "those losers". Tatsuo calmly watched fight, and tried to find out fighters' martial arts and techniques to beat them easier later. Tatsuo and Goha entered another room, which was for contestants, and Akiro joined the audience.   
  
- You like these tournaments? - A female voice roused him.   
  
He turned and saw beautiful girl, whose face was partially hidden my long, black hair. Her slant eyes, which shown that she is Japanese, looked at him, waiting for an answer.   
  
- Uh...no, my two friends will fight, and I came to watch them.   
  
- Yes...I like these things, it shows a man's mental and physical readiness and his skills. It's a true art, like a music or painting. - Girl sounded like an art teacher.   
  
- You didn't tell me your name...  
  
- Ah! Sorry! It's Sumiko.   
  
- Sumiko what?   
  
- Well...I actually don't know my last name - girl sadly said - my parents were killed by some unknown ninja clan when I was 2 years old, but they spared me. Other people took me and they were like my parents. They accepted me to their family, and now I live with them.   
  
- Interesting...  
  
Ring of big gong stopped their conversation. Goha entered the arena. his opponent was a young Japanese fighter, who was fast and agile. They warmed up for some moments, the Announcer is heard.   
  
- Goha Yokasha will now challenge Jinpachi Mishima!   
  
Goha smiled. He underestimated Jinpachi, and he thought he will beat him easily.   
  
-FIGHT! - said Announcer.   
  
Goha ran to Jinpachi with incredible speed, wanting to hit him with his head, but Jinpachi quickly avoided Goha's attack and countered with a straight fist to the stomatch. the attack was surely powerful, because Goha stopped and held his stomach, wondering...  
  
Jinpachi stroke. He wanted to kick Goha, but Goha was still fast, so he crouched and avoided this attack. He grabbed Jinpachi's leg, and brandished it. Jinpachi lost his control, so Goha had time to punch him in the head. Jinpachi fell on ground. Goha smiled and jumped to him, wanting to crush him.   
  
But...that was a trap!   
  
Jinpachi quickly rolled to side, so Goha smashed himself on the Arena ground. Some people from the audience laughed, and this pissed Goha off.   
  
He got up, but now he didn't have the control of himself...and that is fighter's biggest mistake...  
  
He tried to combo Jinpachi, but Jinpachi blocked all of his attacks. Goha was shocked. But he didn't have much time to wonder, because Jinpachi kicked him so hard that he fell on ground. Jinpachi didn't stop...he kneeled on Goha, and started to punch him.   
  
- Stop! K. O. ! Jinpachi wins! - Yelled Announcer as gong was ringing.   
  
Jinpachi raised and left the arena. Goha was laying on the ground, unconscious. Two people came and dragged him out of the arena.   
  
- I...I can't believe this...- Wondered Akiro  
  
- Was that your friend? - Asked Sumiko.   
  
- Yes...but I thought Goha will win...he is strong and...  
  
- You assuredly didn't heard of Jinpachi. He trains karate, and he is the best Karate fighter in this town. Nobody can beat him.   
  
- I hate these tournaments, I don't know why I even come here...  
  
- Look! This fight is interesting! - Sumiko wanted to change the subject.   
  
Some other fighters finished their matches, then Tatsuo entered the arena. Nobody believed that one 40 - year old man can contest in a fighting tournament, but they didn't say anything, because he looked threatening to them. His opponent entered too. He was tall a man, . built like Goha, giant - looking.   
  
But Tatsuo wasn't scared at all...  
  
- Tatsuo Kasami will face Pitt Dawn in this match! FIGHT! - said announcer.   
  
Both Tatsuo and Pitt were warming up, testing opponent's concentration. Pitt attacked first. He wanted to fool Tatsuo, aiming his leg to Tatsuo's legs, then to his stomach, and finally to his head! Tatsuo quickly moved his head and avoided brutal attack which would break his head. He rolled to side, and got up, waiting for next attack. Pitt didn't show any sign of dissapointing, he attacked again. He now tried to punch Tatsuo in the stomach, but Tatsuo was too fast for him. He dodged to Pitt's right side, then grabbed his arm. He pulled Pitt's arm, then hit him in the stomach with his knee. Pitt yelled from pain, but he quickly dashed back.   
  
Tatsuo now attacked. He waved his right leg like he is going to hit Pitt's left side, but he quickly changed his stance and attacked with his other leg! That confused Pitt and he received straight kick. He again dashed back, and after that, quickly dashed forward! He managed to punch Tatsuo, but he missed other punch, because Tatsuo grabbed his arm! He turned around him, and turned Pitt's arm around, which caused brutal pain to Pitt. Tatsuo kicked him in the stomach, and Pitt fell on ground.   
  
Pitt was tired and injured so he couldn't continue the match.   
  
- Tatsuo Kasami wins! - said announcer.   
  
Tatsuo left the arena, and came to Akiro.   
  
- So? How did you like my fight?   
  
- Very impressive. - responded Akiro. - But where is Goha?   
  
- He is injured and sent home. I wanted to help him, but he said he can go alone. You didn't introduced me your new friend, if I'm not wrong?   
  
- Ahh...she is...  
  
- Sumiko. - said girl. - Nice to meet you! You are very skilful fighter.   
  
- Thank you! I must go now, they only gave me 2 minutes for quick chat, after that, I have a new match!   
  
- Good luck!   
  
- Thanks...I'll need it if I face that Jinpachi guy...  
  
After Tatsuo left, Akiro and Sumiko continued their conversation.   
  
- You don't seem to be much interested in this tournament...  
  
- Well, to be honest, the only reason I came here is to support my friends. I don't like violence.   
  
- Where do you live?   
  
- Well. . in forest...we have a small house, I can show it to you if you want.   
  
- OK! Let's go there now!   
  
New friends went to Akiro's house. He didn't want to show it to anybody except Tatsuo and Goha, but he felt something special for this girl.   
  
When they entered the house, it was empty.   
  
- Welcome to my castle - smiled Akiro - have a nice time!   
  
- Nice house! But isn't it boring to live here every day?   
  
- Well, no...I usually spend my time with Tatsuo and...wait a minute, where's Goha?   
  
- I don't know...I haven't seen him...  
  
Like he is waiting for that, Goha entered.   
  
- Where have you been? - Asked Akiro.   
  
- I was outside, practicing, hey, I didn't meet your friend...who are you?   
  
- Sumiko! Nice to meet you, Goha!   
  
- Me too! Were you on that tournament?   
  
- Yes...  
  
Goha smiled.   
  
- Hmm...then you saw me losing by that amateur...what a shame...  
  
- No! It isn't shame! He is the best karate fighter in the town. I don't think anybody from here can beat him.   
  
- Oh, well, then Tatsuo will be in worse shape than me...I guess we shouldn't go on stupid tournament, when there are better fighters than us...  
  
- Akiro, would you show me this forest? It is beautiful! I would like too see it!   
  
- Sure - said Akiro, while his eyes were happily shining.   
  
Akiro and Sumiko saluted Goha, then left.   
  
They explored the forest, talking friendly. Akiro was completely another person, he wasn't shy anymore, and he used all of his forest knowledge to impress Sumiko. He knew only one thing : He loves her.   
  
She felt the same thing...  
  
After they finished exploring the forest, she turned to him and said three simple words:  
  
- I love you...  
  
Akiro didn't know what to say...he was shocked by this explicit message...but he didn't have time to say anything...because she came close to him and kissed him.   
  
- Goodbye Akiro...  
  
- Goodbye...- Said Akiro. He was mad on himself for not saying anything more, he just watched her leaving the forest...  
  
When he came back to his house, he saw Tatsuo and Goha.   
  
- Hello there! - Yelled Tatsuo.   
  
- Hey, what happened at the tournament?   
  
- I won 2nd place, that damn Jinpachi was 1st...damn, he's good!   
  
- Hmm...he seems to be very dangerous...anyways, gongratulations! 2nd place is great!   
  
- And where were you? - Asked Tatsuo.   
  
- He? - Smiled Goha - He was traveling the forest with his girlfriend! Hey Tatsuo, I think our boy is amourous! 


	2. Yoshimitsu's birth

Akiro and Sumiko became man and wife. They didn't hide their true love, and they had a happy life, along with Tatsuo and Goha. After some months, Sumiko became pregnant. Akiro was happiest man on the world. But they still didn't know how to name their child. After some time, they decided: If it's a boy, he will be called Yoshimitsu, if it's a girl, she will be called Kunimitsu. They both liked those names.   
  
And...after 9 months, Sumiko breeded...twins! They had two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. And they named them just like they wanted:Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu. They liked those names, especially the translations:  
  
Yoshi - Good Luck  
  
Kuni - Country  
  
Mitsu - Light  
  
After 8 years, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were older, and their parents let them to play alone in forest. One day, Yoshimitsu came to his house alone, crying.   
  
- Father!   
  
- What's wrong, Yoshimitsu? - Asked Akiro.   
  
- Kunimitsu, my sister...they took her...those people...  
  
- Wait! Calm down! Said Akiro. What happened?   
  
Yoshimitsu somehow stopped crying and continued:  
  
- Some people, they took her with them, and escaped...PLEASE, FATHER, BRING MY SISTER BACK!   
  
- Calm down! I'll call Tatsuo and Goha now, and search for her. You stay here!   
  
Akiro ran out the house and came to the place where Goha usually practices.   
  
- Goha!   
  
- WHAT? Akiro, don't you know that I hate when you look me practice?   
  
- Kunimitsu, someone took her!   
  
- What?   
  
- I don't know, dammit! Where's Tatsuo? Where's Sumiko?   
  
- Calm down! Tatsuo is in town, and I don't know about Sumiko. I'll go search Tatsuo, maybe he is practicing Karate in his dojo...  
  
- Go! After that, go back to home and protect Yoshimitsu if something happens!   
  
Goha ran to town, and Akiro was alone in the forest. He didn't know what to do. Where to go. And before he could thing of anything, he heard steel sound behind him. He knew that sound...a sound of steel which is used to make weapons!   
  
He turned around, and saw a man completely covered in black costume. He raised his sword - katana and looked at Akiro.   
  
A ninja...from Kudji-Kiri...  
  
Akiro now regretted the fact he didn't train any martial art.   
  
He couldn't face the ninja, the armed ninja and win. That's impossible. So he did the smartest thing he thought of - RUN!   
  
He turned around and ran as fast as he can, but he didn't know the true speed of Kudji-Kiri ninjas...  
  
Ninja was fast like a light, he just appeared in front of shocked Akiro. He raised his hand with a katana. Akiro knew what's coming...DEATH.   
  
- At least show me your face. - Said Akiro, wanting to extend his life for at least one minute.   
  
- My face won't tell you anything...  
  
Ninja removed his mask. His eyes were red, like a flame which shall burn every enemy. He was bald, without any sign of hair. Akiro knew one thing : He never saw him before.   
  
- What's your name? - Asked Akiro, hoping someone will come and save him.   
  
- Why do you care?   
  
- I want to know who killed me...  
  
Ninja smiled.   
  
- We don't have names...we just have one sign of reckognition...we are KUDJI-KIRI.   
  
- Y...you...you killed Sumiko?   
  
Ninja waved his katana, and with one simple move, he sliced Akiro's head.   
  
Akiro was dead.   
  
Ninja cleaned his katana with Akiro's clothes, and disappeared.   
  
Few hours later, Tatsuo found Akiro's corpse.   
  
- Akiro? NOOOOOOOO!!!!! WHO KILLED YOU!!!??? HE WILL PAY, I SWEAR!   
  
Tatsuo was shocked. Is it possible that Akiro and Sumiko are really dead? And Kunimitsu is taken...by deadliest ninjas on world?   
  
Goha and Yoshimitsu were shocked too. The saddest of them all was Yoshimitsu. He lost his father, his mother and his sister. But his sister is alive, and he MUST save her! He WILL save her!   
  
From that day, Tatsuo and Goha swore that they will teach Yoshimitsu everything they know. If they can't revenge Akiro and Sumiko, maybe Yoshimitsu can.   
  
Even Yoshimitsu was only 10 years old, they trained all day, various types of martial arts, just to improve Yoshimitsu's skills. But, even though Tatsuo and Goha were good fighters, they weren't real masters.   
  
Tatsuo was too old, and Goha didn't mastered any martial art. So, Yoshimitsu wasn't a very skillful fighter.   
  
They lived in fear, because Kudji-Kiri could go back again, and commit more murders, slop more blood...  
  
9 years have passed, and Kudji-Kiri haven't stroke.   
  
But...they came back, now with intension to steal Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu, Goha and Tatsuo spotted them calmly walking to their house.   
  
Tatsuo grabbed his old Samurai sword, and Goha took his double-barreled shotgun. If they die, they will at least die with honour...  
  
Three ninjas entered the small house. Goha tried to shoot the first one, but Ninja was too fast for him, he just threw a shuriken, pointing to Goha's head...  
  
Shuriken hit Goha's right eye, and it went trough his head, carrying pieces of brain and blood.   
  
Tatsuo rushed on second ninja, waving his sword. Ninja quickly raised his katana and blocked the attack, then countered with his katana. Tatsuo managed to avoid this attack, and he jumped back. He started to wave his sword all around. Ninjas underestimated him because of his age...that's why he surprised them with his reflexes...he sliced the head of first ninja with one move, then continued to second ninja's torso. He sticked the sword right in ninja's torso, killing him slowly. Tatsuo wanted to pull his sword out, but third ninja had enough time to recover from shock, and grab his katana...  
  
...and stick it into Tatsuo's head...  
  
It is true. Kudji-Kiri ninjas were the deadliest ninjas ever. They commited two more murders. Two more souls are eliminated.   
  
Yoshimitsu was shocked more than ever, and he just fell on ground, unconscious. Ninja grabbed him and ran away.   
  
When he was in middle of the forest, he heard footsteps behind him. Someone who isn't stealthy...or someone who wants his opponent to hear his steps.   
  
He turned around. It was another ninja. But not one...ninjas started appearing from all sides, surrounding him. Before he could think of any action, he sensed that shurikens hit him from every side. Even Kudji-Kiri ninja can't beat whole group of ninjas...  
  
Ninjas who killed Kudji-Kiri ninja came close to him, and took Yoshimitsu, who was still unconscious.   
  
When he woke up, he saw bunch of ninjas around him.   
  
- W...Who are you?   
  
- Don't worry. We won't hurt you. -said one of the ninjas.   
  
- What am I doing here?   
  
- Your family has been killed...we need you to destroy Kudji-Kiri clan.   
  
- Why me?   
  
- We sensed your soul is clean, and fighter with clean soul is deadliest fighter. We think...We KNOW you can kill Kudji-Kiri ninjas.   
  
- But...what clan are you?   
  
- We are Manji... 


	3. Becoming a Manji

Manji ninjas trained Yoshimitsu ever more than Tatsuo and Goha. They wanted to learn him every secret of Ninjutsuu, so he can help them in destroying Kudji-Kiri.   
  
Ninjas brought Yoshimitsu to their sensei, Zeku Nasa.   
  
Zeku was an old man, unable to fight, but he was very intelligent and that's why all Manji ninjas respected him.   
  
His short gray hair shined on Sun's light. He wasn't very tall, and he had about 70 years, but his green eyes looked like eyes of a 20-year boy.   
  
- Welcome! - said Zeku, smiling - Welcome to our clan! We'll accept you as one of us, but you must respect all rules we give to you. Understand?   
  
- Yes. - Answered Yoshimitsu politely.   
  
- Firstly, a ninja can't reveal his real face. You'll need a mask.   
  
After few minutes, Yoshimitsu looked totally different, nobody could recognize him behind the mask and armour. All Manji ninjas had smiled masks, so Yoshimitsu got one too. He had a mask which mimiced skeleton's face. He also had horns, a helmet and golden teeth. Eyes were sad and happy at the same time, so it was hard to guess his feelings behind the mask.   
  
His armour was strange, but useful. He was completely in golden color, looking scary and happy at the same time.   
  
- Kobayasha, you will be his personal trainer! - Ordered Zeku Nasa to Kobayasha, best Manji fighter.   
  
He was all in white armour, carrying gray mask with horns and smile on his face.   
  
- OK. Yoshimitsu, come here. I'll teach you ninja basics, then their secrets and special attacks. It will be fun, I promise. Now come.   
  
Yoshimitsu and Kobayasha walked into forest.   
  
- I first want to see what you know. Do you know to fight?   
  
- Little. - Answered Yoshimitsu silently.   
  
- Show me.   
  
- We will fight without swords, right?   
  
- No. We will use them, but not real swords. Let's start with these. - Said Kobayasha, pointing to 2 wooden swords. Now try to beat me.   
  
Yoshimitsu was very fast, he rushed to Kobayasha and waved his sword, pointing to Kobayasha's head...but Kobayasha was faster than Yoshimitsu thought..He did a backflip, so Yoshimitsu ran below him, missing his whole body. When he landed, he turned around slowly and smiled.   
  
- Hmm...not bad, but I can see you need much more practice. What do you think about...  
  
Yoshimitsu jumped to Kobayasha, wanting to surprise him with his attack. He waved his sword again, and used all the power he's got...but...  
  
...Kobayasha was faster than lighting, he raised his sword, blocking Yoshimitsu's attack!   
  
Yoshimitsu was angry, but he didn't gave up. he tried to fool his opponent, he acted like he's going to throw his sword, but he quickly aimed to Kobayasha's stomach!   
  
Kobayasha just did a small sidestep so Yoshimitsu's body lost control and he fell on ground. He quickly rolled and got up. Kobayasha was smiling.   
  
He started waving his sword all around, pointing to every point of his opponent's body. If that don't confuse him, nothing will...  
  
Suddenly, he stopped his rushing because he didn't see anybody! Kobayasha just disappeared!   
  
- I'm here - said voice behind him.   
  
Yoshimitsu quickly turned around, pointing his sword to Kobayasha's chest, but his opponent was too fast again, he waved his sword with such a power that two wooden swords broke to parts when they crossed!   
  
- What...how? How did you do that? How you disappeared? How did you...  
  
- Don't worry. You can do all this, with practice. You are not bad fighter, you have the power, speed, but you need to improve your skills. I'll try to teach you as much as I can. Let's start with the training.   
  
Kobayasha and Yoshimitsu started with basic attacks, punch, kick and combos. Yoshimitsu learned very fast, he was a very smart person.   
  
They trained all sorts of attacks...punch, kick, low attack, high attack, jump attack, crouching techniques, counters, blocking the attacks, grabbing strategies...  
  
After 4 hours, Yoshimitsu was very tired, but he learnt most of fighting basics. He knew when to attack, when to block, when to counter...where are most sensitive dots of human body...Kobayasha was a real master, and he truly wanted to teach Yoshimitsu all he knows.   
  
They started with punching. Yoshimitsu's punches were slow at the beginning, but later his attacks were a real hurricane, he punched with incredible speed, and with huge power.   
  
After that, they started kicking training. Kobayasha knew all sorts of kick attacks, kick combos and other kick techniques. Yoshimitsu learnt those moves very fast and his kicks were truly powerful. He also learnt that he can block with his legs, instead of arms...  
  
Later, they trained air attacks, crouch attacks, and grabbing techniques. Kobayasha enjoyed watching Yoshimitsu does some of his famous moves, hat no other Manji can do. He was very happy about that, and he respected Yoshimitsu more.   
  
At the end, they practiced combos - deadliest attacks if a fighter knows to use them. Yoshimitsu already learnt connecting his attacks in a combo, but Kobayasha taught him combos he never saw in his life, and he was amazed. Kobayasha was much more amazed when he saw Yoshimitsu does those combos easily, like he knew them all his life.   
  
- You are a very smart person. And a good fighter.   
  
- Thank you for teaching me all these things. I'll owe you for this forever. - said Yoshimitsu with different voice.   
  
His voice wasn't different just because of his mask, it was different because he really respected Kobayasha. He didn't want to hide that emotion.   
  
A man who is so strong, fast, who knows how to fight, and he want to share his knowledge. Those people should be treated with biggest respect...  
  
- I see you are restless about invisibility and other tricks...- Said Kobayasha, smiling, altough Yoshimitsu couldn't see that because Kobayasha's face was covered by mask.   
  
- Can you show me them?   
  
- Not now. It still isn't the time for that. Tomorrow, we'll continue the training. And, after you become a really good fighter, we'll proceed to more complex things.   
  
They came back to Manjis, and Kobayasha described them Yoshimitsu's advancement. They all were very proud of their new member.   
  
Tomorrow was a new day for Yoshimitsu and his training.   
  
Yoshimitsu and Kobayasha entered the same place in forest.   
  
They trained again, repeating moves from yesterday, but adding new moves and connecting them to previous ones, making the whole attack more deadly.   
  
Yoshimitsu started to be a true Manji ninja. He was fast, strong, and most important of all - He knew how to use his brain. He was a very smart fighter.   
  
After a long training, which was longer than previous one, they went back to Manji's hideout. Yoshimitsu went to sleep, but he could hear Kobayasha's words while he whispered to Zeku Nasa:  
  
- He is very good. One of the best fighters I ever seen. He isn't a Manji yet, but after more training, he will be deadlier than Kudji-Kiri ninjas theirself.   
  
- That's great. We need him, and he has clean soul and good skills. Practice more with him, but don't excess. He needs to rest.   
  
- Don't worry.   
  
Yoshimitsu was happy, and he started sleeping. He was tired...but happy.   
  
He and Kobayasha trained for one more week, then, when Kobayasha felt that Yoshimitsu mastered the basics of Ninjutsuu, he said:  
  
- To do these moves, you'll need full concentration of your body and your mind. If you don't concentrate you can't susceed in these complex things.   
  
- OK. I'll try.   
  
Kobayasha took two Samurai swords, whose were old, but deadlier than a bunch of snakes.   
  
- Now we will practice fighting with sword. It may look easy, but it is much harder than any of our previous trainings, so pay full attention. Take this sword, and try to do what I do.   
  
Kobayasha did a confusing sword combo, he firstly waved it to right, then to left, then turned around, rolled and sticked the sword in ground.   
  
It was Yoshimitsu's turn. He did excatly same moves like Kobayasha, but he was slower.   
  
They practiced the same combo for one hour, and after all that practice, Yoshimitsu managed to be even faster than his teacher!   
  
After that, they moved on to more complex and harder sword combo. Kobayasha pointed the sword like he is going to stab himself, but then he sticked the sword under his arm, jumped, turned around in air, and finally slashed the ground with his sword. After that, he rolled to side, and did a confusing 5 hit sword combo.   
  
Yoshimitsu wasn't slower this time, in his first try he managed to be faster than Kobayasha!   
  
- Wow...seems like you understand sword techniques. - said Kobayasha.   
  
But training didn't end, they practiced all day, doing new attacks, and increasing Yoshimitsu's skills.   
  
They practiced with sword for 2 more weeks, the Kobayasha brought Yoshimitsu to sensei Zeku Nesa.   
  
- Zeku Nesa, Yoshimitsu become a really good fighter! - Said Kobayasha.   
  
- Gongratulations Yoshimitsu! Soon, you will become of us!   
  
Altough his face was hidden by mask, Yoshimitsu smiled, he was very happy for becoming a Manji soon.   
  
- Thank you. - Yoshimitsu said.   
  
- Tomorrow is your last training day - said Zeku - You'll learn Manji tricks...  
  
Tomorrow, Yoshimitsu and Kobayasha went to finish the final lesson.   
  
- OK, let's start this one : INVISIBILITY! You probably wondered how I disappeared in that match against you, I'm going to reveal you the secret.   
  
Yoshimitsu listened to Kobayasha with full attention. He wanted to be invisible from the moment he saw Kobayasha disappears.   
  
- The secret is...meditation!   
  
Yoshimitsu narrowed his eyes. Meditation?   
  
- Yes...you need to meditate every day...and when your spiritual energy frees itself, you will be able to be invisible! You will not be really invisible, because that's impossible, but you can trick your opponent's eyes so he or she can't see you!   
  
. - Hypnosis?   
  
- Well, yes...that's some kind of hypnosis...but deeper, and it can only be done if your soul is totally relaxed and your spirit is clean. You must meditate to do this.   
  
You need to look into your opponent, and dive into his mind. If you hypnose him properly, he won't be able to see you!   
  
But beware, you can't be invisible to all people, some ninjas from Kudji-Kiri clan passed an anti-hypnosis treatment, and you can't trick their eyes...so, be careful.   
  
Also, being invisible will reduce your energy slowly, so use it wisely. You can stop your "Invisibility" whenever you want. One more thing...you can only be invisible in air. If you are in water, or in room with no air, you can't concentrate and you can't be invisible. Understand?   
  
- OK! From now on, I will meditate every day!   
  
- Good. Next trick...Teleportation. When you master this one, you can teleport, but in small distances. But the distance doesn't matter if you are in a middle of a fight, and you want to disappear and appear on another place.   
  
- Is that hypnosis too?   
  
- Sort of. You need to sit meditation stance, then rotate yourself as fast as you can. You won't rotate much fast, but the Manji power in you will rotate you faster and faster...while smoke is around you. Opponent will think you disappeared, and in that short time, when smoke is around you, so opponent can't see you, you need to go on a place you want to be. After that, smoke should disappear and you will be on another location. You must be very fast and meditate a lot.   
  
When you master the art of hypnose, you can experiment and trick your opponent`s eyes in many ways...  
  
- Interesting! - Said Yoshimitsu. - I must try that once! - said Yoshimitsu, excited.   
  
They practiced Manji tricks for whole day, always discovering something new. It was his most interesting training day.   
  
At the end of his last training, Yoshimitsu asked:  
  
- But shouldn't I learn to use Ninja tools like Shurikens, Explosive pellets and others?   
  
- Well, in that part of Ninjutsuu, I can't help you because you must have your own style. Every Manji has his own style of throwing shurikens, using Ninja tools...don't worry, you will learn them soon.   
  
When they came back, Zeku as waiting for them.   
  
- Gongratulations, Yoshimitsu.   
  
- Zeku Nasa, did I...  
  
- Yes, Yoshimitsu. You became one of us! Here, take this. It is our gift for you.   
  
Zeku handed a beautiful Samurai sword to Yoshimitsu.   
  
- Thank you very much. - said Yoshimitsu, excited.   
  
Yoshimitsu was full of happiness. He thanked Zeku Nasa and especially Kobayasha, the Manji who learnt him basics and secrets of Ninjutsuu.   
  
He meditated all night, proud of himself because he was a MANJI. 


	4. Attack of KudjiKiri

One of Manjis saw a Kudji-kiri ninja sneaking close to their hideout, and that meant only once:Kudji-Kiri will attack again.   
  
All Manji ninjas came to dark place in forest, where they can make plans how to defend from Kudji-Kiri 's next attack.   
  
- Kudji-Kiri strikes again - said Zeku, their sensei. - We must stop them until they kill more innocent people.   
  
- What will we do? - Asked one of the Manjis.   
  
- You need to stop them by any cost. Use any way to eliminate them, and try to keep at least one of them alive. We need one of them to reveal their position to us.   
  
- That will be hard...I think there is no way to force a ninja to talk...  
  
- You are right. But something tells me we will suceed. We need to split up, every Manji shall go in other direction. Also, you two will stay here with me if one or more of their ninjas come to this hideout. Now go!   
  
Manjis got out of the hideout and went in all directions. Kudji-Kiri ninjas are dangerous, but Manjis are dangerous too...  
  
Yoshimitsu sneaked slowly. He learned to fight, but he never fought against Kudji-Kiri. He wasn't scared, no...ninja is never scared. He was just queasy.   
  
When he came close to one tree, he reclined on the tree and waited. Maybe some of Kudji-Kiri ninjas is closer than he thinks...  
  
He was right. A Kudji-Kiri was on the other side of the tree! He sensed Yoshimitsu, just like Yoshimitsu sensed his presence. And finally, Yoshimitsu left his cover!   
  
He saw the ninja in completely black costume. Ninja quickly threw a shuriken pointing to Yoshimitsu, but Yoshimitsu raised his sword with the speed of light and protected his face! Shuriken his Yoshimitsu's sword! Yoshimitsu didn't wait, he jumped to other ninja, making double front flip and waving his sword. If that attack hits, it's all over...  
  
...but no. Kudji-Kiri ninja was well trained and he rolled to side, so Yoshimitsu missed him. He now stroke with his katana, pointing to Yoshimitsu's head.   
  
But Yoshimitsu crouched and ninja's katana missed his body! He quickly turned to Kudji-Kiri ninja, and attacked with his sword, horizontally...  
  
The sound of crossing the swords. Kudji-Kiri ninja again surprised Yoshimitsu, blocking his attack. He was well trained, more than well trained...  
  
Yoshimitsu did a backflip, and wondered: What to do?   
  
Then, he got an idea : Invisibility! He stared at opponent's eyes, diving into his mind. Kudji-Kiri ninja was surprised why his opponent won't attack him, but after that, he didn't see his opponent! That strange ninja in golden armour...he just disappeared! He didn't have much time to wonder, because he sensed something hit him...that ninja...he killed him...  
  
As Kudji-Kiri ninja's corpse was relaxing, Yoshimitsu cleaned his sword using ninja's clothes. He was proud on himself for killing a Kudji-Kiri ninja, but then he realized that someone should bring an ALIVE Kudji-Kiri ninja! He blessed himself for his stupidity, but he continued sneaking trough the forest. There are more Kudji-Kiri ninjas around...  
  
When he came to a river, he stopped. Something was telling him there is a danger ahead. Something...BEHIND HIM!   
  
He quickly turned around, and he saw another Kudji-Kiri ninja. He knew what Ninja will do, he will try to shoot him with his shurikens...  
  
And so the ninja did. But Yoshimitsu was far away from the place where shuriken sticked. He jumped to side before ninja waved his hand with a shuriken in it, then he stroke to ninja with full speed. But ninja wasn't there anymore!   
  
"Damn, he uses the same trick", thought Yoshimitsu. His opponent became invisible. He didn't know where to strike. What to do. How to escape death.   
  
Yoshimitsu closed his eyes. He won't need them for this fight. He must concentrate on his ears...try to hear the ninja...  
  
Yes!   
  
He heard the sound of air when ninja jumped to him. Maybe impossible, but Yoshimitsu's ears became much more precise than human's ears.   
  
Yoshimitsu quickly rolled to his left. Ninja missed him again. Yoshimitsu knew that he can't beat this ninja only using his ears. He MUST see him...  
  
Yoshimitsu opened his eyes. He looked at river, and jumped in! River was deep, so he has place to swim. Ninja jumped with him too, but he forgot he can't be invisible in water because he can't concentrate...Yoshimitsu saw the ninja again! They both took their katanas, and swam to each other.   
  
This will be a hard fight...not because there is no air, ninjas can hold their breath for a long time, but fighting in water is hard because of the water pressure, attacks will be harder to do...and slower...  
  
Kudji-Kiri ninja waved his sword, pointing to Yoshimitsu's chest. Yoshimitsu waved his sword and managed to block the attack, then he swam back. Ninja attacked again, but Yoshimitsu predicted his attack. He swam down, more deeply in the river. Ninja missed him, and couldn't see him anymore, because his opponent disappeared.   
  
No, Yoshimitsu didn't use his invisibility because he couldn't do it in water, but he swam to ninja's back! Ninja wanted to turn around, but he felt something cold and sharp was on his neck...  
  
"I must bring this one...alive" - thought Yoshimitsu.   
  
He swam to the top of the river, and got out of river, still holding his sword on ninja's neck. Ninja already made up a plan...he quickly raised his sword to do a Hara-Kiri, an attack which will stab his sword in his chest and kill him, but kill his opponent too...  
  
Yoshimitsu realized what ninja is trying to do, and he reacted quickly, dashing back.   
  
Ninja stabbed himself in the stomach, and died instantly.   
  
"DAMN!" - Thought Yoshimitsu. He was really unlucky. He needed an alive opponent, not just because sensei said so, but because he didn't enjoyed killing. In fact, he hated killing. He only killed in self-defense, when he had no other choice.   
  
- Yoshimitsu!   
  
He turned around and saw Kobayasha, carrying a Kudji-Kiri ninja.   
  
- Kobayasha?   
  
- Yes. I managed to get this one.   
  
- Is he alive?   
  
- Yes, offcourse! You doubted? I couldn't hypnose him though, he passed an anti-hypnosis treatment or something, but he didn't see when I shooted a little needle which caused him to sleep...- Kobayasha smiled under his mask.   
  
- Wow, great. I hope we'll find out something from him...  
  
- Let's go now. Manjis were very sucessful this time, Kudji-Kiri ran away when they saw our ninjas beat their ninjas. - Kobayasha smiled again.   
  
Manjis returned to their hideout.   
  
- Gongratulations Kobayasha! - said sensei - You did a good job!   
  
- Thank you, sensei. Hmm...I think our friend is awake.   
  
Kudji-Kiri ninja was tied with multiple ropes to one tree. Manjis knew he could break those ropes, but he was tired and without energy. He couldn't break those ropes until he rests, meditates and gets his strength back...  
  
- OK, my friend, now you need to tell us all secrets of your clan, hmmm...I think you know what to say, EVERYTHING! - Smiled Kobayasha, but his voice was serious.   
  
Ninja refused to say anything. He knew Kudji-Kiri would kill him right away if he said something about them.   
  
- You don't want to say anything, huh? Why you don't try to make him speak, Yoshimitsu? - Asked Kobayasha.   
  
- No. I don't like torturing people. - Said Yoshimitsu honestly.   
  
- I understand you, but this is rare chance when we caught a Kudji-Kiri ninja, and we must use that advantage. - Spoke Kobayasha slowly. - OK. If you don't want to do it, someone else will. Masaki! - Kobayasha called another Manji ninja. He had armour and masks like all other Manjis, but he also had long dark brown hair which comes out of his helmet.   
  
- Yes?   
  
- Make him speak. We will be in south part of forest. You know what to do. Torture him, make him bleed, cause maximum pain to him, but he must speak. - Said Kobayasha.   
  
Altough he sounded different, Kobayasha wanted to scare Kudji-Kiri ninja before ninja needed to be tortured. Manjis hated to torture slaves, and they tried to scare the ninja before the moment when they MUST torture him until he speaks...  
  
Other ninjas left the place where Kudji-Kiri ninja was tied, and he was alone with Masaki, who prepared for torture. Masaki firstly put all of his weapons to ground, katana, shuriken, explosive pellet, daggers, needles, all sorts of blades and other ninja tools. He looked like he enjoys in torture, but he hated the torture too, like all Manji clan. Anyways, he need to force the ninja talk...he will firstly try scaring him, but if that doesn't help, he will must use the force...  
  
- These are my toys - said Masaki, smiling - I will use them on you, so you better talk until I really must use these tools...  
  
Ninja wasn't scared when he saw first weapons Masaki put on the ground, but when he spotted all those blades and a huge hammer, he started feeling scared.   
  
Masaki firstly wanted to try calm way to get information from Kudji-Kiri ninja. He stared at him, and tried to dive into ninja's mind, to hypnose him. But he found a blockade there which caused bad pain to his brain. He realized that this ninja passed an anti-hypnosis treatment.   
  
Masaki grabbed one dagger from his group of weapons, and came close to Kudji-Kiri ninja.   
  
- I will stick this right in your hand. Do you know what pain it will cause?   
  
Ninja wasn't speaking.   
  
Masaki realized that he can't scare this ninja. Without any doubt, he stabbed his dagger in ninja's hand. A scream with no human attributes in it was heard.   
  
Ninja looked at his hand and saw dagger sticked in it, while blood was soaking the ground. Masaki hated the whole scene, but he needed to continue...  
  
- What's wrong? It hurts? Don't worry, this can stop if you want to talk.   
  
Masaki grabbed his hammer and looked at ninja's eyes, but ninja still didn't want to speak. He raised the hammer, and smashed ninja's right foot!   
  
Ninja screamed again, because his right foot was totally smashed and all bones were broken. Pain was terrible...but ninja still didn't gave up.   
  
- So? Have you realized this isn't a joke? Will you speak or not? - said Masaki with threatening voice.   
  
Ninja was badly hurt, and the pain was a real terror, but he still didn't speak.   
  
- No? OK...  
  
Masaki grabbed ninja's hood and revealed ninja's face. A blonde person, with dark green eyes which became scared, even though he is a ninja...  
  
- I have something for you...- Masaki grabbed his katana from the ground. He waited to see will ninja say anything.   
  
But ninja was still calm.   
  
Masaki waved his katana and sliced ninja's right ear! Ninja started screaming like an animal, the pain was terrible. His right side of the face was completely in the blood. Masaki tried to smile to scare the ninja even more, but he couldn't. The scene was terrible. He almost couldn't believe that he is doing those things. But he took a needle and whispered to ninja, very slowly:  
  
- I will stick this in your eye if you don't speak. Do you really want to meet that pain?   
  
Ninja was half-mad of his injuries, but he still didn't speak.   
  
Masaki started to bring his needle closer to ninja's eye, but suddenly...  
  
- NO! WAIT! I'LL TALK! PLEASE! JUST DON'T SO THESE THINGS ANYMORE!   
  
Masaki smiled, and threw his needle. He sticked out dagger from ninja's hand, then opened a bag which was close to group of weapons. He took a plaster and puttied ninja's injuries. He didn't reduce the pain but he stopped the bleeding. After that, he sit on ground.   
  
- OK, my friend. We'll have a very long conversation...  
  
Masaki started asking questions about Kudji-Kiri, and ninja answered on them. He decided to say everything, just not to be more tortured...  
  
After they ninja ended their conversation, Masaki got up and looked at ninja.   
  
- May...may I go now?   
  
- Go? You mean, to escape?   
  
Ninja looked at him without saying a word. His eyes shown that he is scared, very scared. He was surprised when he heard Masaki says:  
  
- Offcourse you can! You can go right away! But I don't think it will be smart to come back to your fellow ninjas...- Masaki smiled. - They won't be happy about this, you know!   
  
Masaki untied the ninja and let him go away. Ninja didn't even think of a fight, he was totally scared, and he left out of that part of forest, slowly walking, because he didn't have the energy to run...Masaki didn't look at him anymore. He put all of his weapons in his bag, and went to other Manjis... 


	5. Payback

Masaki came to Manjis and started talking:  
  
- He told me everything. I had to torture him, but now I know their position. They are in Serene forest! It is west from here...a big forest full of Kudji-Kiri ninjas. We must come there and surprise them. That's the only way to beat them.   
  
- Who is their leader? - Asked one of the Manjis.   
  
- It is a ninja called "Dagon". I don't know who it might be...I never heard of him. That makes him more dangerous...  
  
- Where is Kunimitsu? - Asked Yoshimitsu.   
  
- They trained her and she became a Kudji-Kiri ninja! You won't recognize her because she wears a mask, just like you.   
  
- She became Kudji-Kiri? Damn...it will be hard to free her from them...  
  
- We must go! - Said Kobayasha. Sooner we go, the chances to beat them are greater! We'll go in pairs. Yoshimitsu, you will go with me. remember, DO NOT attack until I tell you so! We must sneak there, and attack later!  
  
Yoshimitsu and Kobayasha started running to west, where Serene Forest is. Other ninjas followed them, and split up in different directions.   
  
Yoshimitsu sneaked stealthy, because there might be an enemy ninja somewhere close, but he didn't spot any ninjas. Defeated, they probably went to their base and made a new plan...  
  
Suddenly, Yoshimitsu heard an animal roar. He turned and spotted two tigers!  
  
- Kobayasha...we have two tigers wanting us for lunch. I don't have any spoons or rowlocks here, so we better eliminate them before they eat us.   
  
- I know. - Said Kobayasha, looking at tigers. I'll take the left one, and you take the right one.   
  
Yoshimitsu quickly jumped to right tiger, and waved his Samurai sword. But tiger also jumped to him too so they bumped and fell to ground. Tiger prepared to stick his teeth into Yoshimitsu's neck, but Yoshimitsu was faster. He grabbed tiger's head and threw him sway, then got up. Tiger attacked again. But Yoshimitsu was ready. When tiger jumped, Yoshimitsu stabbed his sword into tiger's chest! Tiger started falling to ground, and Yoshimitsu didn't have time to get the sword out of tiger, so he let it stay in tiger's body so the sword doesn't break.   
  
Meanwhile, Kobayasha fought with another tiger. Tiger attacked first, but Kobayasha jumped above him, and landed on his back, breaking tiger's bones.   
  
He jumped back, and landed on ground. Tiger attacked again, but Kobayasha was faster, he waved his right leg and kicked the tiger so hard that it fell back, on ground. Kobayasha grabbed his sword, wanting to finish him, but tiger surprised him and quickly got up, then attacked! Tiger scratched Kobayasha's right arm with its powerful paw!   
  
Yoshimitsu's tiger wasn't dead yet. He got up and jumped to Yoshimitsu again, still holding the sword in his body. Yoshimitsu rolled to side and avoided this attack, then grabbed his sword from tiger's body. Kobayasha's blood and its own blood made tiger more angry and it became more nervous. Yoshimitsu quickly took one shuriken, and threw it to tiger! Shuriken was too fast even for tiger's reflexes and tiger roared when shuriken hit him in his own nose. The pain was terrible, but tiger wasn't dead yet...he was an animal, NOT a human...  
  
Tiger rushed to Yoshimitsu with incredible speed, which surprised Yoshimitsu. With his powerful roar, he attacked with his paws to kill that armoured human...  
  
But Yoshi was a ninja. And ninjas have exellent reflexes. He stabbed his sword in tiger's chest for the second time, and jumped to right, letting the sword stay in tiger's body again. Yoshimitsu waited for tiger to end his reflexive twitching, then came to him and picked up his sword. His tiger was dead.   
  
Anyways, Kobayasha's arm was hurt, and his tiger was more nervous because of all the blood. the blood makes those animals crazy...  
  
Tiger prepared to kill Kobayasha, but something stabbed him from his back...  
  
It was Yoshimitsu's sword. Yoshimitsu quickly took the sword back, then stabbed it into tiger's head. Tiger waited for some moments, like he still doesn't believe that he is dead, then fell on ground, twitching like his dead partner did before some moments.   
  
- Thanks, Yoshimitsu. You saved my life. I'll owe you forever.   
  
- Don't worry. We should hurry, though. Where was the Serene forest?  
  
- That way - said Kobayasha. - Let's go.   
  
- Is your arm hurt?  
  
- It's nothing. I can still fight.   
  
Yoshimitsu and Kobayasha continued to the Serene forest, and they finally get to it. After sneaking more deeply in the forest, they spotted bunch of tents.   
  
- That means...there is a village! But where are Kudji-Kiri ninjas? - Wondered Yoshimitsu.   
  
- They are here. They think they can confuse people acting like innocent village people, but I know that nobody knows about this place, expect them.   
  
- What should we do?  
  
- OK, here's the plan. You need to sneak in that tent over there. Did you bring explosive pellets?  
  
- Yes. They are here.   
  
- Good. You need to place three explosive pellets there. Then, come back there and I'll throw fourth explosive pellet there. It will cause big explosion, and it will confuse them. After that, we will attack. I think all Manjis are already here, but we can't see them from this place.   
  
- OK. I'll go now.   
  
- Good Luck.   
  
Yoshimitsu started sneaking hiding behind the trees. When he saw nobody is looking in his direction, he ran to other, closer tree. He looked at village again, but now he saw four Kudji-Kiri ninjas guarding that entrance!  
  
"Damn, it will be much harder now" - thought Yoshimitsu - "I won't kill them, but I COULD sneak in that tent and stay unseen...it's hard, but not impossible..."  
  
When nobody of ninjas was looking in his direction, he quickly ran out of hid cover, and hide behind one tent. He was proud of his speed...now he was much faster than before...practice makes a ninja almost perfect and unstoppable fighter...  
  
But he wasn't finished with his mission. He needed to get to the tent in the center of "village". It was empty, and other Kudji-Kiri ninjas were probably in other tent...  
  
Yoshimitsu sneaked to next tent and now he wasn't in Kudji-Kiri ninjas' viewpoint. Now he crawled with killing slowness, but it had to be that way. He can't take too much risks, and he can't be seen, because that would mean his death. He crawled to the center tent.   
  
He was right. It was empty. He crawled inside the tent and put three small explosive pellets which can cause incredible explosion.   
  
When Yoshimitsu just wanted to exit the tent, he spotted...a NINJA!  
  
A ninja was in purple suit, with cat-looking mask, and long red hair. It was female. Ninja had two daggers and she pointed them to Yoshimitsu's chest.   
  
- Who are you? - she asked with threatening voice.   
  
That voice...Yoshimitsu recognized who was the ninja...it was KUNIMITSU!  
  
- Kunimitsu? - Asked Yoshimitsu. - It's me, Yoshimitsu, your brother!  
  
- I have no brothers or sisters. I only have ninjas from Kudji-Kiri. You are an intruder...and you will DIE!  
  
He already realized what Kudji-Kiri did with Kunimitsu. She has an amnesty, they hypnotised her and made her forget everything...  
  
Yoshimitsu realized that he couldn't convince Kunimitsu that he is her brother, so he quickly grabbed his katana and broke the tent!  
  
There wasn't a need for stealth anymore. He was discovered, and he needed to ESCAPE! Yoshimitsu started running to his cover, but three Kudji-Kiri ninjas appeared in front of him. They grabbed their katanas, and waved them to kill the intruder!  
  
But Yoshimitsu was faster than them, he jumped above them, landed behind his enemies. He didn't have time to fight, so he continued running to his cover. He finally got to Kobayasha.   
  
- What the hell just happened? - Asked Kobayasha.   
  
- Kunimitsu...she discovered me! We must attack...now! But don't hurt Kunimitsu!  
  
Tons of human voices are heard. Kudji-Kiri ninjas realized that someone entered in their hideout! They started getting out of tents, preparing for a fight.   
  
Kobayasha saw that Kunimitsu got out of the tent, so he quickly grabbed his fourth explosive pellet and threw it in the center tent...where Yoshimitsu put three pellets...  
  
A huge explosion reverberated like a lighting. Whole village exploded, and explosion killed many Kudji-Kiri ninjas.   
  
- NOOO! - yelled Yoshimitsu. - Did the explosion kill Kunimitsu?  
  
- No, she is alive...she is there, hiding behind that tree...but we must attack...NOW!  
  
- OK, I'm ready!  
  
- ATTACK!!!!!!!!! - yelled Kobayasha so all Manjis near the village can hear him. They rushed to Kudji-Kiri ninjas, who were still shocked about that gigantic explosion. Manjis got to their opponents and hard battle began...  
  
Ninjas fought everywhere...a real war started. Ninja screeches could be heard, along with sounds of crossing the swords and stabbing swords in human meat...  
  
But Yoshimitsu didn't fight with Kudji-Kiri ninjas...he wanted to find his sister. He ran to the tree where she was hiding, but she wasn't there anymore.   
  
He continued, and finally saw her. She was standing, holding daggers. She prepared to fight.   
  
- Kunimitsu, I don't want to hurt you - Yoshimitsu started - You don't remember anything, but you are my sister! I don't want to hurt you. Please, come with me and we'll solve your amnesty...  
  
- NO! I don't believe you, stranger! I live for Kudji-Kiri and I will die for Kudji-Kiri!  
  
Yoshimitsu was sad. It wasn't Kunimitsu's fault, Kudji-Kiri ninjas did that to her, but she wants to fight, and he can't hurt her. He didn't have a plan how to solve this hard situation...  
  
Kunimitsu attacked, pointing her daggers in Yoshimitsu's heart. Yoshimitsu moved his head and avoided the daggers. She continued the attack, now aiming her weapons to Yoshimitsu's chest, but he blocked them with his katana, fast like a light. After that, he grabbed her arm and took her dagger. She quickly jumped back.   
  
She still had another dagger, and she is still deadly...  
  
Kunimitsu attacked again. She jumped above Yoshimitsu, wanting to stab him in his head. He dashed back and Kunimitsu missed him. She started waving her dagger to him and to do a combo, but Yoshimitsu waved his katana only once, and hit Kunimitsu's dagger, revolting it to ground.   
  
Kunimitsu was unarmed.   
  
- Please, come with me...I can help you. - begged Yoshimitsu. He loved his sister more than anything.   
  
- Kunimitsu started running from him. He didn't chase her. He was sad, but he didn't lose his mind. There will be a chance to get Kunimitsu back...later.   
  
Yoshimitsu got back to Kudji-Kiri hideout, and found whole bunch of ninjas.   
  
Manji ninjas!  
  
- Where were you? - asked Masaki.   
  
- I fought with Kunimitsu, but she escaped. I couldn't convince her that I'm her brother...  
  
- Hypnose...  
  
- Yes, I know. She forgot everything, and she thinks I'm her enemy. But, what happened here?  
  
- We defeated them! - Said Masaki happily. - They were shocked and not ready, but we were ready to fight and we defeated them! But some of our ninjas are dead, though...I can't believe this...Kudji-Kiri is destroyed!!! - said Masaki, smiling.   
  
- Where is Kobayasha?  
  
- He is on south...he is chasing Dagon, the leader of Kudji-Kiri. Well I hope he will defeat him, if Dagon survives, he will make a new evil clan...but HEY! Where are you going?  
  
Yoshimitsu didn't hear him anymore. He was running south, to Dagon and Kobayasha.   
  
After 10 minutes of running, he found them, fighting near huge waterfall. He saw Dagon. He wasn't in black costume, like his ninjas were. He was in silver costume, with black helmet on his head. He was good built, strong, and probably really really fast. His red eyes...meant only one thing : DEATH.   
  
Dagon saw him too. Kobayasha spotted that Dagon is looking in another direction, so her turned and saw Yoshimitsu.   
  
- Yoshimitsu! What are you doing here?  
  
Yoshimitsu calmly walked to them.   
  
- I'll help you to defeat Dagon.   
  
Dagon smiled.   
  
You two really think you can defeat me? Nobody can defeat me, because I am a SON OF DEATH!  
  
- OK, Yoshimitsu, let's kill this maniac before he starts talking he is an son of elephant or something.   
  
- Allright.   
  
Yoshimitsu attacked first, but Dagon was much better fighter than he thought. He blocked Yoshimitsu's attack, and countered by kicking Yoshimitsu in stomach. Yoshimitsu fell on ground. Kobayasha wanted to surprise Dagon by jumping above him, and shooting a shuriken to his head, but before he did anything, Dagon charged and punched him in the head so hard that he fell on ground too.   
  
- You two think you can kill me? I knocked you down with one simple move! Is that the best you can do?  
  
Yoshimitsu got up and took out his katana, and waved it. But that didn't confuse his opponent. Dagon jumped above him, and shooted two shurikens to him!  
  
But Yoshimitsu was fast, he used his katana as a shield and blocked the shurikens! Dagon dashed back. He saw that he can't beat his opponent my his mere hands, so he took his weapon - Mace.   
  
Yoshimitsu wondered...why Dagon uses mace instead of sword? He must be a mace expert...  
  
Dagon started waving his mace, then he attacked Yoshimitsu! He was too fast, and Yoshimitsu couldn't escape or block the attack...  
  
No!  
  
Kobayasha jumped to Dagon's right side and grabbed his mace! Dagon didn't expect that, so Kobayasha easily grabbed the mace and threw it away, because he didn't know how to use it. He took his trusty katana, and attacked Dagon. Dagon quickly dodged the attack, and hit Kobayasha with his knee. Kobayasha was on ground, again. Dagon grabbed Kobayasha's sword, and pointed it to Kobayasha...  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Yelled Yoshimitsu.   
  
He ran as fast as he can, but...  
  
Dagon stabbed the sword right in Kobayasha's chest.   
  
Yoshimitsu charged to Kobayasha with intention to smash him in pieces, to kill him, to eliminate that brutal killer...  
  
But Dagon didn't lose his control, so he quickly grabbed his mace and attacked. Yoshimitsu rolled to side, then kicked Dagon in his stomach.   
  
That didn't seem to hurt Dagon, because he just smiled and attacked again.   
  
Yoshimitsu avoided another mace attack by jumping and shooting three shurikens to Dagon...  
  
All of them hit Dagon. He was badly hurt...but not dead yet. He waved his mace again, pointing to Yoshimitsu's head...but Yoshimitsu crouched and avoided Dagon's attack. Yoshimitsu countered with his Knee Bash and hit Dagon in the stomach.   
  
Dagon fell on ground, and before he could do anything, he felt Yoshimitsu's sword on his neck.   
  
- Where's your power now? - Yoshi was angry, very angry, because Dagon killed his only true friend. - You will meet your Kudji-Kiri friends in hell...soon...very soon...but you know what? I won't kill you unarmed. I'll give you a chance for a fair fight. Get up!  
  
Dagon got up. Yoshimitsu gave him his mace.   
  
- Now fight! - Yoshimitsu's voice was different because of his anger.   
  
Dagon wanted to hit Yoshimitsu with his mace, but he was hit by Yoshimitsu's powerful roundhouse. He was standing on the edge of the rock, he lost his balance...and fell into waterfall.  
  
As insane scream was heard while Dagon's body was falling to the bottom of the waterfall, Yoshi came to Kobayasha, who wasn't dead yet.   
  
- You...you beat him. - Kobayasha talked slowly, knowing he hasn't much more time left. - Good job...  
  
- I...I am sorry...it is my fault...I should protect you...  
  
- It is NOT your fault, Yoshimitsu...my time has come...funny, eh? I died by my own weapon...Listen...I have a son...he is called Tokeda...please protect him...I know you can do it...don't let anything happen to him, please...  
  
- I will. You have my word.  
  
- Thank you...  
  
Yoshimitsu didn't know what to say anymore. He was angry and sad at the same time. He knew he is losing his best and only friend, a man who made a Manji from him.   
  
- Yoshimitsu...rule Manji...I know you will do it best...fight for the good and destroy evil...good luck.   
  
- I will, my friend.  
  
Yoshimitsu wanted to say something else, but Kobayasha closed his eyes. He knew his friend couldn't hear him anymore.   
  
Kobayasha was dead.   
  
- Goodbye, Kobayasha. Rest in Piece...  
  
Yoshimitsu took a look at his dead friend for the last time, then left, with anger and sadness in his heart.  
  
He came back to Manji's hideout...  
  
- Yoshimitsu! What happened? Did you kill Dagon? Where's Kobayasha? - Asked one of the Manjis.  
  
- Dagon is dead. Kobayasha too.  
  
- WHAT? KOBAYASHA IS DEAD?  
  
- Yes. Dagon killed him. I couldn't save him. I'm sorry...  
  
Manjis were really shocked. Their best member, their idol, is dead.  
  
- Where is Tokeda? - Asked Yoshimitsu.  
  
- I'm Tokeda. - Said one Manji, who was completely in white armour, like his father was. His face was hidden by a gray mask, but by the tone of Tokeda's voice Yoshimitsu knew that the boy is crying.  
  
- You are Kobayasha's son, right?  
  
- Y...Yes...  
  
- I'm sorry about your father. But he fought like a real Manji and died with honour. Don't worry, I'll take care of you, and I won't let anybody hurt you.  
  
- Thank you, Yoshimitsu...  
  
Yoshimitsu turned around and walked to Zeku Nasa.  
  
- Yoshimitsu, Kobayasha should be the leader of Manjis when I die, but now you will lead Manji. I am too old and I can't lead this clan. But I realized that when it was too late. I know I'll die soon, so I am asking you to lead Manji.  
  
- I will, sensei. I will lead it well.  
  
- I know you will lead it good...good luck, Yoshimitsu.  
  
- Thank you, sensei.  
  
Yoshimitsu went into his tent and tried to sleep. But he couldn't, he was thinking of his dead friend...  
  
He started meditating. He needed to get his spirit back, to calm down, to clean his soul...  
  
After 2 hours, he finally managed to sleep. He had a strange dream, he saw Kobayasha smiling and talking:  
  
- Yoshimitsu, rule Manji. You are very skillful and you have good soul. Fight for the good and destroy evil. I believe in you. Everyone does. Everybody knows that you can rule Manji. I died happy, because I knew you will listen to me and be the Manji leader, protect my son, and fight against the evil. Save your sister...  
  
Thank you, Yoshimitsu, and good luck...  
  
He wake up. He was still thinking about Kobayasha, and his last words:  
  
Save your sister...  
  
Yes. He needed to save Kunimitsu. She escaped, but Yoshimitsu knew she will come back. He MUST convince her that he is her brother, or use other methods, but he MUST save her from the path of darkness. And he will.  
  
- Don't worry, my dear sister...I am coming to save you, and everything will be allright... 


	6. Manji clan's plans

Sensei ordered all Manjis to come to their hideout.  
  
- From now on, Yoshimitsu will be your leader. - Said Zeku Nasa. - You will respect him and his every decision. My death is coming soon, and Kobayasha is dead. Yoshimitsu is the best fighter, and smart. He will rule the Manji clan from now on.   
  
Most of Manjis agreed to this decision, but one ninja was angry about that.  
  
- That isn't fair! He just came to this clan, and he is already a leader!  
  
- Tomodi? You dare not to agree with my decision? - Said sensei, in anger.  
  
- If he is so good, he should prove he is the best fighter!  
  
- OK, Tomodi. - Answered Yoshimitsu. -You want a match against me? You'll have it...  
  
- But Yoshimitsu, you don't have to...  
  
- Don't worry, sensei. I know what I am doing.  
  
- Prepare to lose! You didn't see my skills yet!  
  
Yoshimitsu and Tomodi entered the small arena in forest, and took their swords. Tomodi used katana, and Yoshimitsu used his Samurai sword Zeku gave to him.  
  
Manjis came too, and they excitely waited for the start of the match.  
  
Tomodi attacked first, unexpected. He waved his katana, pointing to Yoshimitsu's head. Just when everybody thought he is dead, Yoshimitsu crouched and avoided the slash! Tomodi didn't show any sign of anger because of missed attack, he attacked again. Now he pointed to Yoshimitsu's chest, swinging his sword very quickly...  
  
Yoshimitsu jumped above Tomodi, letting sword to pass below his legs. When he landed, He spotted Tomodi's hand holding a shuriken...  
  
Tomodi threw shuriken, hoping it will kill that novice ninja, but Yoshimitsu surprised him again. He raised his sword quickly, blocking the shuriken!  
  
His opponent was shocked. But Yoshimitsu didn't wait, he rushed to Tomodi, and kicked him in the stomach so hard that Tomodi flied about one meter back and fell on ground  
  
- Why, you...YOU WILL DIE! - Yelled Tomodi, in anger.  
  
He attacked again, now jumping above Yoshimitsu and pointing his katana to Yoshimitsu's head. Yoshimitsu waved his sword only once, and hit Tomodi's katana.  
  
Katana fell on ground, along with Tomodi, who lost control and smashed himself on ground. He was unarmed. But Yoshimitsu didn't want unfair fight. He threw his sword and waited for his opponent to get up.  
  
Tomodi tried to punch Yoshimitsu, but he hit the air, because his opponent just disappeared!  
  
He turned and saw Yoshimitsu behind him. But he didn't react fast enough, so he received a knee in he stomach.  
  
Tomodi was on ground, again. And he was angry. VERY angry. That was his biggest disadvantage.  
  
Anyways, he realized that he cannot defeat his opponent without tricks, so he used old Manji technique - he became invisible!  
  
- How do you think to beat me now? - Tomodi smiled.  
  
But Yoshimitsu wasn't listening to him. He sit down and started meditating. Tomodi was confused...why his opponent meditates...NOW?  
  
He realized the truth soon, when he saw that he is facing two, three, four, five...TEN ENEMIES!  
  
Tomodi lost control of himself, because he was shocked and confused. And with his self-control, he also lose his ability to be invisible...  
  
He was even more shocked when he found out that he is visible again!  
  
Yoshimitsu made 9 clones of himself, and now he attacked Tomodi. His opponent couldn't react fast enough...  
  
Tomodi felt punches and kicks from all sides. He started yelling, unable to do anything. Yoshimitsu's clones finally disappeared, and he came close to his opponent.  
  
- Do you understand now that you can't beat me? - Yoshimitsu smiled.  
  
But Tomodi didn't want to answer. He was angry on himself, on his opponent who defeated him, and on his whole clan.  
  
Manjis rejoiced and gongratulated Yoshimitsu on his victory. They accepted him as their leader.  
  
- That was impressive - said Zeku Nasa, smiling. - I'm glad you showed him what you can do. I knew you could...  
  
- Sensei! - Yelled a Manji ninja, running from forest.  
  
- Masaki? What is wrong? -Asked Yoshimitsu.  
  
- Uh...nothing, but I just checked the town and found out a juicy thing...a fighting tournament will be organized soon! And organizer is...Heihachi Mishima!  
  
- Great! That will be a chance to steal more money and share it to poor!  
  
- Excuse me, but I don't think I understand this...- Said Yoshimitsu, wondering.  
  
- Ahh, well, I didn't explained you all about this clan - answered Zeku - We steal from merciless people, and share the money to poor. Heihachi Mishima is the son of Jinpachi Mishima, a very good karate fighter...he is cruel and we tried many times to steal money from him, but al of our attempts were failure. But looks like he is organizing a tournament, and that is a chance for something...  
  
Zeku invited all Manjis to a place where Yoshimitsu used to practice with Kobayasha. They sit on ground, in Indian Style stance, waiting for sensei to give a plan.  
  
- Heihachi Mishima is organizing a fighting tournament. - Started Zeku - I don't know why he does it...but anyways, this is a chance to steal money from him and share it to the poor. Someone needs to fight in the tournament as a decoy, while our ninjas steal the operating funds of tournament. So, who will be the decoy?  
  
Manjis started negotiating, but nobody wanted to be the decoy.  
  
- I will be the decoy. - Said Yoshimitsu.  
  
- Yoshimitsu? But you are the leader now, and...  
  
- Don't worry, sensei. I understand the danger of being the decoy, and I'm ready to go.  
  
- OK. If that's your decision, I will accept it. Here's the plan. You will enter the tournament, and fight with other contestants. It doesn't matter will you win or lose, but you need to fight until other ninjas are finished with stealing.   
  
- Right. That shouldn't be too much hard.  
  
- Good. But we must prepare you for the tournament...hmm...you should get a new costume though, - Zeku smiled - that one is too old, right?  
  
- Well, I am a bit bored of this one. - Yoshimitsu smiled too. - We should get a new one.  
  
- Well, what are we waiting for?   
  
After 2 hours of searching the Manji store, Yoshimitsu found an ideal outfit for him. He looked much different.  
  
He had a red long hair, and his face was covered with white mask which showed happiness and sadness at the same time. His teeth were colored in yellow.  
  
Also, there were two horns on his head, so he looked very similar to a demon. His armour was a combination of white and blue, and he had shades on his shoulders. He looked like a combination of a demon and a robot in his new outfit, but he liked it.  
  
- Exellent! Just exellent! That outfit looks so good on you! Do you like it? - Sensei asked, happily.  
  
- Yes. It is better than the old one. Now, where is the tournament organized?  
  
- It is far from here...you need to go south-west, then over the big waterfall, and trough the Serene Forest. There is alternate way, but it takes too much time, and we need to get there faster.  
  
- Who will come with me?  
  
- Masaki, Dawan and Tokeda. They are good...and they will be there if you need some help or something unexpected happens. Beware though, because Heihachi's soldiers may think you are an intruder and open fire on you.  
  
Yoshimitsu and three Manjis ran to the town where the tournament is organized. They were very fast, running faster than the best athletics. They are ninjas after all...  
  
But when they came to waterfall, something unexpected happened. Tokeda stopped running, and grabbed his right cheek. Yoshimitsu, Dawan and Masaki stopped too, because they saw something strange is happening to their friend. Tokeda's face became red, and he fell on ground, still holding his cheek.  
  
- What's wrong, Tokeda? - Asked Yoshimitsu.  
  
But Tokeda couldn't answer. He just roused, then his body relaxed.  
  
- Tokeda! - Yelled Dawan.  
  
- No use of that! He is dead. - Said Masaki. - He has been shot by a needle full of poison...  
  
- Get down! - Yelled Yoshimitsu.  
  
He was right, because the danger wasn't over yet. Just a small moment after three permanent Manjis lied on ground, another needle flied to them. But this one missed.  
  
- Use your invisibility! We must confuse the attacker! - Said Yoshimitsu, then disappeared.  
  
Masaki and Dawan disappeared too, and that confused their opponent. The person who attacked them came close to place where the Manjis disappeared, thinking they left somewhere else. Yoshimitsu recognized the opponent straightaway.   
  
It was Kunimitsu, again.  
  
- Go - he whispered to Masaki and Dawan - I'll be right back...  
  
Masaki and Dawan leaved the place, and Yoshimitsu was alone with his sister. But she sill couldn't see him.  
  
- Come on, don't be a coward! Stop hiding and face me! - She yelled, altough she thought nobody was there.  
  
- Shame on you! - Said Yoshimitsu. - A true ninja doesn't kill like that!  
  
- Wh...where are you? - Asked Kunimitsu, who was in panic now, because she couldn't see Yoshimitsu.  
  
- Me? You can't see me. I am INVISIBLE. I am a SHADOW. You can't beat me, because your skills can't match mine. So, stop being redicilous and start believing the fact that I AM YOUR BROTHER!  
  
After saying this, Yoshimitsu appeared just in front of Kunimitsu. She quickly dashed back, grabbing her daggers. She was ready for fight, but she knew that person in front of her won't attack her. He is so convinced he is her brother...could that be true?  
  
- Kunimitsu, you are my sister and I love you, but I WON'T let you kill my friends!   
  
After that, he dashed to Kunimitsu so quickly that she didn't know what was going until she felt Yoshimitsu's sword on her neck.  
  
But Yoshimitsu just wanted to scare her, he didn't want to kill her.  
  
- Wait...wait! He can survive...I have a cure for that poison, just let me go!  
  
- Do it...FAST!  
  
He let her go, and she took a bottle, then put it in Tokeda's mouth. Few blobs saturated his mouth, and he opened his eyes.  
  
- Yoshimitsu! Wh...where am I?  
  
- Stay calm. You will be good after some minutes.  
  
- Who is...she?  
  
- Oh, I haven't introduced you two yet. This is my good sister Kunimitsu, who almost killed you. Kunimitsu, this is Tokeda, my Manji friend.  
  
- Sh...she is your SISTER?  
  
- No I am not! This crazy guy changed me with someone and he is now chasing me!  
  
- I am chasing YOU? Excuse me, but you chased US!  
  
- I want revenge for the death of my master...and my whole CLAN!  
  
- Kudji-Kiri is finished forever, Kunimitsu. And it will never come back. But if you want revenge, you can have it. Come to the tournament.  
  
- What tournament?  
  
- I don't know the name, but it is south-west from here. Now go.  
  
- You...won't kill me?  
  
- No.  
  
Kunimitsu quickly ran out of the place near waterfall. Yoshimitsu sadly looked at her until she ran out of his viewpoint. He came to Tokeda.  
  
- Are you OK?  
  
- I think so...where are Masaki and Tokeda?  
  
- They went to tournament. We need to go there too. Come with me.  
  
Yoshimitsu and Tokeda ran to south-west, trough the Serene forest. It wasn't empty.  
  
The noise of helicopters is heard. Yes...sensei was right...Heihachi's soldiers are here, and they'll eliminate every seen intruder.  
  
- Why are they here? - Asked Tokeda.  
  
- I don't know...maybe they want to use this forest in a tournament...maybe this place will be an arena! - Answered Yoshimitsu.  
  
- Yes...possible...anyways, we need to avoid them. If they see us, we are probably dead.  
  
- You are right. I'll go first. You go behind me and do what I do. - Said Yoshimitsu and started crawling.  
  
- But Yoshimitsu, why you don't just use your invisibility?  
  
- Well, someone has to lead you, right? How could you see me? Also, being invisible for too much time wastes my energy. Now let's go. Be quiet. - Whispered Yoshimitsu and continued sneaking.  
  
He passed one soldier who was looking at two choppers. The helicopters' noise was too loud, so Yoshimitsu and Tokeda didn't need to be very silent.  
  
But nobody musn't see them. If one of soldiers see them, they are dead.  
  
Yoshimitsu hide behind a big tree. Tokeda was still laying on ground. Yoshimitsu signed him to stay there. Now he needed to use one of his special abilities.  
  
Tangian...the Third Eye. Yoshimitsu used an old Yoga technique...the third eye could leave his body and look where eyes can't reach, like a spirit.  
  
His Tangian spirit left his cover and looked to the place where choppers and soldiers were located. Two soldiers near the first helicopter, three in the second helicopter...one soldier was crouching on other side of the tree where Yoshimitsu was hidden, and four soldiers were searching the forest for something...probably for a good place which could be used as an arena in tournament...  
  
His Third Eye got back in his body. He knew the soldiers' paths, and pauses in their walking. That was strange...  
  
The soldiers looked like they are waiting for someone...maybe Heihachi himself?  
  
But Yoshimitsu needed to get out of that place, unseen. The most dangerous soldier was the one who was crouching near the tree where Yoshimitsu was hiding.  
  
Yoshimitsu took a small gray ball, and when he was sure no soldier is looking that way, he smashed the ball on the ground where soldier was crouching.  
  
That ball was actually a smoke grenade. After some moments, soldier's body relaxed and fell on ground.  
  
Yoshimitsu and Tokeda needed to be fast, they must leave the place before some of the soldiers notice that one soldier is sleeping...  
  
He signed Tokeda to follow him, then quickly rolled to other tree. Tokeda came to previous tree, where Yoshimitsu was before one second.  
  
- Crawl to that tent and wait for me. - Whispered Yoshimitsu to Tokeda.  
  
Tokeda started crawling to the tent, and Yoshimitsu crawled to a big tree, where no soldier could see him. But suddenly, he heard a voice:  
  
- Jason? What's wrong, Jason?  
  
Jason was surely a soldier who was sleeping. Yoshimitsu needed to react quickly. He sit on ground and started meditating. He will need all of his power for this...  
  
- Jason is dead! There is an intruder! - Yelled Heihachi's soldier. He didn't know that his friend was just sleeping.  
  
Yoshimitsu started rotating on axis, while smoke started to surround him. One of the soldiers spotted him.  
  
- There he is! Kill him! - Yelled one of the soldiers.  
  
But Yoshimitsu reached highest speed of rotating, he just disappeared! That was just an illusion, but he managed to trick opponents' eyes.  
  
He "appeared" on the top of a huge tree. Soldiers shooted at the place where Yoshimitsu was second after he disappeared, but they didn't shot him.  
  
He was on the top of the tree, smiling. He could even see Tokeda's body from there. He is still waiting in his cover. Good...  
  
Yoshimitsu grabbed three smoke grenades, and threw them to soldiers. He was very precise. All of remaining soldiers fell asleep.  
  
He calmly got down, to ground, like nothing happened. He called Tokeda, without whispering:  
  
- Get out, Tokeda. They are sleeping.  
  
Tokeda standed up and came to Yoshimitsu and sleeping soldiers. He looked at the cards that soldiers carried on their uniforms.  
  
- Tekken Soldiers...these are Tekken Soldiers... - Tokeda said.  
  
- Hmm...that is probably the name of tournament too...Tekken? That means Iron Fist...  
  
- Well, you'll probably win, because you have iron fists. - Tokeda smiled.  
  
- I don't know, Tokeda...maybe I'll lose the tournament purposely. If I win it, I don't have big chances for entering 2nd Tekken tournament, if it ever organizes...but I think that, if Heihachi survives, he will create more than one tournament. I don't know the reasons of the tournament, but I don't care. The goal is to steal operating funds, right?  
  
- Yes, offcourse. And if you win the tournament, you probably won't even get the promised prize...  
  
- That's right. And if I win, Heihachi might want me dead, so I'll be in bigger danger. I will contest, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
Yoshimitsu and Tokeda continued to the town.  
  
The Tekken tournament is coming soon...and it will surely be a true test of Yoshimitsu's skills... 


	7. Entering the Tournament

Yoshimitsu and Tokeda came to a town where tournament was organizing. They spotted Dawan and Masaki near the place where Announcer was.  
  
- Yoshimitsu! You finally managed to come! - Said Masaki. - What happened to the attacker? Who was it?  
  
- It was Kunimitsu, again. - Answered Yoshimitsu. - And she will contest in tournament.  
  
- She will? Wow, your sister really wants to revenge you, you should do something fast, or...  
  
- I know. Where can I report for the tournament?   
  
- Go there. - Masaki pointed to a big closed door.   
  
- OK. Goodbye, for now. Tell Dawan to call other Manjis, specialized for stealing. You and Tokeda need to stay here.  
  
He turned around and entered the door. It was dark inside, and some fighters were already reporting to the tournament.  
  
Yoshimitsu standed to the end of the row, and saw...a Sumo wrestler! He was surprised - what is Sumo wrestler doing here? Yoshimitsu always liked Sumo wrestling, and it was a honour to see one.  
  
- Hello! - He started a conversation.  
  
- Who are you? - Asked the Sumo wrestler.  
  
- I am Yoshimitsu, and I will contest in this tournament. What is your name?  
  
- I am Ganryu. Nice to meet you, Yoshimitsu!  
  
- Wow, it is surprised to see a Sumo wrestler here...  
  
- I want to show the beauty of Sumo wrestling to whole world! - Ganryu smiled.  
  
- Well...see you on the tournament!  
  
When it was Ganryu's turn to report, he entered the small cabin. After some minutes, he finished reporting and got out of the building.  
  
- Next!  
  
Yoshimitsu entered the cabin. And he spotted older man, who was half-bald. His hair was raised on left and right side of his head, while the center of his head was without any signs of hair. Man's eyes could be scary for a simple human, but not for Yoshimitsu. He was ninja, and he didn't know the meaning of fear. But he still sensed danger looking at man's eyes.  
  
When Yoshimitsu looked at his hair, his face reminded Yoshimitsu of...CLOWN! But he tried not to smile, because the man's face was completely serious.  
  
- I am Heihachi Mishima, the organizer of this tournament. It is a fighting tournament, and there is only one winner...the one who beats me. He will get a big prize. You are awake of the risks of this tournament...  
  
- Yes. - Answered Yoshimitsu, altough Heihachi wasn't asking anything.  
  
- Good. Now, I need some information about you.  
  
- My name is Yoshimitsu.  
  
- That's all?  
  
- I think that is enough.  
  
- OK...I see...you can go now.  
  
Yoshimitsu left the cabin and leaved the building. He was thinking about that man.   
  
"So that is Heihachi...he is surely a good fighter, I sensed danger in his eyes. Altough isn't so young, he was surely very skilled fighter...I must be careful..."  
  
Masaki came to him.  
  
- Did you see Heihachi? - Asked Masaki.  
  
- Yes...he was reporting us for tournament...looks like he doesn't believe to anybody, so he does it all alone...  
  
- And did you meet any of the contestants?  
  
- Yes...a Sumo wrestler named Ganryu. I didn't know Sumo fighters will be here. Anyways, he looks like he is good person.  
  
- Well...Yoshimitsu, that isn't true.  
  
- What?  
  
- He is a criminal, Yoshimitsu. I heard he has been involved in fraudulent activity...  
  
- How he dares to follow the honourable Sumo code and yet lead the life of criminatily? I must confront him!  
  
- Yoshimitsu...stay focused on the mission! - Almost yelled Masaki.  
  
- I will. But I feel that I must stop that. Don't worry, I WILL finish my mission.  
  
- OK. Whatever you say...  
  
Noise of megaphone stopped their conversation. Heihachi was standing in front of them, holding megaphone.  
  
- Tournament will start after one week. Until then, you will live in this building. The food will be served, and you can practice in the gym whenever you want. There is enough space in the building, feel free to explore it. But you can't exit the building once you enter it. If some exits the building before the tournament, he will not be able to contest in the tournament. Now, please enter the building.  
  
Yoshimitsu and other fighters walked to the building's door.  
  
- Good luck! - Said Masaki.  
  
- Thanks. - Said Yoshimitsu. - I will need it...  
  
They entered the building. Every fighter had his room. Yoshimitsu entered his room and started meditating. He always meditated with his sword. But this night something weird happened. In a middle of meditation his sword started shining in a strange way! Yoshimitsu could see that sword is changing its colors. As lighting sparks surrounded sword's blade, it started to generate an energy zone which surrounded whole Yoshimitsu's body.   
  
Then...the sword, along with Yoshimitsu's body, generated a FLASH! In that moment, Yoshimitsu felt a terrible pain, the hardest pain he ever received.  
  
But, after some moments, the pain disappeared. Yoshimitsu's eyes closed. He was in completely other world. He thought he was dreaming, but he was wrong.  
  
That wasn't a dream, because he couldn't wake up. He was basically...in the sky! Clouds surronded his body, and he could hear a familiar voice:  
  
- It is a honour to see a person who is so nobile, honourable, who continued to walk towards the path of Good. I am proud on you, son.  
  
- Fa...father?  
  
- Yes, Yoshimitsu. It's me, Akiro. I must tell you one very important thing...in the tournament, you will face an extremely deadly fighter...DEVIL.  
  
He can possess people's souls. He is one of deadliest fighters on the world. He was the one who killed your friend, Kobayasha...  
  
- WHAT? - Yoshimitsu was shocked. - But Dagon was the one who killed Kobayasha!  
  
- Devil possessed his soul...  
  
Yoshimitsu started to realize his father's words. He believed him.  
  
- Dagon was the most honourable Manji ninja before his soul was possessed. But he fought against Devil, and lost. Devil possessed his soul and created whole Kudji-Kiri clan. Beware...Devil is very dangerous. Only fighter with clean soul can eliminate him. Beware...  
  
Yoshimitsu desperately wanted to stay with his father...but when he opened his eyes again, he was in his room, meditating.  
  
- Father...  
  
He was warned. Devil was surely a extremely deadly fighter when his dead father warned him this way.   
  
Yoshimitsu already knew his third mission : ELIMINATE DEVIL. That will not be easy...but he didn't expect anything to be easy in a fighting tournament.  
  
But his surprises didn't stop...when he looked at his sword again, it wasn't old Samurai sword anymore.   
  
During the flash, his Samurai sword transformed into beautiful katana.  
  
- Thank you, father. - Whispered Yoshimitsu, smiling.  
  
Tomorrow, Yoshimitsu went into gym. Some fighters were already practicing. He spotted one fighter who was the best in fighting. He came close to him.  
  
- Hello, - Yoshimitsu started conversation - Will you fight in this tournament?  
  
- Yes. - Answered fighter. - You are Yoshimitsu, right? I heard you fight pretty good...  
  
- Thank you. What's your name?  
  
- Kazuya Mishima.  
  
- Mishima? - Is Heihachi your cousin?  
  
- He is actually my father. - Kazuya smiled. - But he is an old bastard, so I must kick his ass in the tournament. And with my new powers, I will...  
  
"New powers?" Yoshimitsu wondered. "What new powers?"  
  
- Come on, let's practice! - Yoshimitsu suggested. - Let's see how good you are!  
  
- OK, Yoshimitsu.  
  
Kazuya entered his defensive fighting stance. Yoshimitsu was ready too. Yoshimitsu attacked first. His left roundhouse was fast like a light. He hit Kazuya right in the stomach. Kazuya fell on ground. When he realized that his opponent just knocked him down, he started smiling.  
  
- Wow! You're not bad! But I'm just warming up... - Kazuya looked at Yoshimitsu, and his eyes flashed.  
  
Kazuya standed up, then did a fast crouch dash! Yoshimitsu didn't know what will his opponent do. Kazuya raised his left hand in a powerful uppercut - the Thunder God Fist. He hit Yoshimitsu in the barb so hard that Yoshimitsu flew some steps back and fell on ground. He was shocked. This fighter was something really powerful...more powerful than anybody before...  
  
Yoshimitsu standed up. Kazuya was smiling. Yoshimitsu jumped above him, wanting to kick him in the head, but Kazuya was faster. He grabbed Yoshimitsu's leg and slammed him on the ground. Yoshimitsu quickly rolled to side to avoid Kazuya's ground attack. He tried to grab his opponent and throw him, but Kazuya escaped his grab and hit him with his knee in the stomach. After that, he knocked him down with his powerful elbow. Yoshimitsu got up again and slided, pointing to Kazuya's legs. But Kazuya just jumped above him, then hit him with his right foot in the chest!  
  
Yoshimitsu standed up and waved his right leg, pointing to Kazuya's head...  
  
Kazuya was faster again. He crouched and avoided Yoshimitsu's roundhouse. After that, he countered with his roundhouse, and hit Yoshimitsu in the chest.  
  
This time Yoshimitsu didn't fell, he managed to stay standing. At that moment, he saw something strange in Kazuya's eyes...They were shining strangely...like his opponent is insane, drunk, hipnotysed...or possessed!  
  
DEVIL! Yoshimitsu now realized everything about his opponent. Kazuya was possessed by Devil, and in this moment, Devil is controlling him!  
  
He believed his father when he said Devil is a very deadly fighter, so he knew he can't defeat him now. He tried different technique. He looked right in Kazuya's eyes. He started to mesmerize his opponent. Devil realized his mistake too late...he was hypnotised. He needed to get out of Kazuya's body, before his opponent gets control over him. Kazuya's eyes flashed again, then stifled. Kazuya got control over his body again.  
  
- So? Will you fight or not? - He asked. Obivously, Kazuya was unaware of Devil presence in him.  
  
- No. You won. - Yoshimitsu smiled. - You are very good fighter...  
  
Yoshimitsu left the gym. He was shocked. Devil was here...and he just fought with him. Devil is very dangerous...and Yoshimitsu needs to eliminate him before he possesses more souls...  
  
Yoshimitsu got back to his room. His sword was still shining. Yoshimitsu took the sword, and looked at it.  
  
- Hmm...this is a katana...very good one indeed...I should make a name for it.  
  
He was smiling, as he thought about the sword's name.   
  
- Well...the best name is...Yoshimitsu! It that case, Yoshimitsu, I have the honour to be your owner, and you have the honour to use my name!  
  
Yoshimitsu standed up and started practicing with his sword. The new form of the sword was much more powerful than the old one, but that still wasn't enough to match Devil's power. Yoshimitsu practiced all day, and when night arrived, he meditated. He needed to restore the energy he lost fighting with Kazuya...  
  
Every day after that, he practiced more than before, to match Devil's skills. He practiced all day, all night...he didn't have time to sleep or meditate anymore.  
  
And, after whole week, the tournament day has come. All fighters left the big building. Heihachi was waiting for them. He raised his megaphone and started talking:  
  
- Welcome to The King of Iron Fist Tournament! This is a fighting tournament, and only one fighter can win. The winner will face me, Heihachi Mishima, in a final match. The one who defeats me, will get a huge prize in money! You know the risks of the tournament, so, if there is anybody who isn't ready for fight, he should leave the tournament NOW. Later, nobody can leave tournament, and all of you must fight. Now, I'll let the announcer to introduce the fighters!   
  
Announcer came to Heihachi's place and started introducing fighters.  
  
- Thanks Heihachi. First fighter is Paul Phoenix, an American Judo fighter!  
  
A blonde fighter in black pants and black shirt walked to the place where announced fighters needed to go. He looked really powerful, and Yoshimitsu already knew that Paul will be one of hardest opponents to defeat.  
  
- Nina Williams, an Irish fighter and master of Hapkido!  
  
Blonde woman came to place where Paul was standing. She looked weak on the first look, but a real fighting master was hiding behind that mask   
  
- Marshall Law, a Chinese Jeet Kune Doo fighter!  
  
Marshall Law looked powerful too. He was full of muscles, and he looked very calm. He probably meditates sometimes, to keep his soul clean, and to be better fighter...he won't be easy to defeat.  
  
- Michelle Chang, a native American fist fighter!  
  
Michelle didn't look very dangerous. She looked like a housekeeper. But behind maybe weak body is surely a good fighter...  
  
- Lee Chaolan, master of Jeet Kune Doo and Karate!  
  
A white-haired fighter came to other announced contestants. By the way he walked, Yoshimitsu could see that he knows what he wants. Another good fighter...and he trains two different martial arts.   
  
- Kazuya Mishima, a karate champion!  
  
Yoshimitsu didn't need to look at Kazuya to know that he is the deadliest fighter on the tournament. With his Devil powers, he will be almost unbeatable...  
  
- A Mexican wrestler...King!  
  
For some unknown reason, King was, like Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu, hiding his face. His face was hidden by a Jaguar mask. Anyways, he looked dangerous because he was very good built.  
  
- A Russian cyborg...Jack!  
  
Jack was a real giant. He was a robot, but very powerful. His movements were a bit slow, but he was strong...maybe the strongest fighter in the tournament.  
  
- A Sumo wrestling master, Ganryu!  
  
Ganryu slowly walked to the other announced fighters. Yoshimitsu's eyes were full of fury when he saw him, but he managed to calm down.  
  
- Wang Jinery, a Chinese Tai Chi fighter!  
  
Wang was very, very old. Yoshimitsu knew he will die soon. But he still entered the tournament. Why? He must he good fighter when he decided to fight at that age...  
  
- Anna Williams, another Irish Hapkido fighter!  
  
Anna was looking like a model. And she wanted to look like that. But, in what relationship she is with Nina? Are they cousins? Relatives? Sisters?  
  
- Kunimitsu, a ninjutsuu master!  
  
"There you are" - Thought Yoshimitsu. Kunimitsu entered the tournament...but why? It is impossible she entered the tournament just because of revenge to Yoshimitsu. She wants something else...  
  
- Armour King, another Mexican Wrestler!  
  
Armour King's face was covered by a Jaguar mask, just like King's. He was good built too, but Yoshimitsu sensed that Armour King is better fighter than King. He is maybe King's mentor...  
  
- Prototype Jack, a Russian Cyborg!  
  
P. Jack looked like Jack, but he was bigger and full of different machines. He looked powerful too, just like Jack...they are surely on the same side.  
  
"Who was their creator?" - Yoshimitsu wondered.  
  
- A fighting bear...Kuma!  
  
Yoshimitsu was surprised when he saw who Kuma is. It was a gigantic BEAR! A bear who knows to fight! That will surely be a hard opponent...  
  
- And Yoshimitsu, a Manji ninja!  
  
Yoshimitsu finally walked to other fighters. He looked at Kunimitsu, but she was pretending she didn't see him.   
  
Heihachi took megaphone from announcer.  
  
- Thank you. You are the fighters who will contest in this tournament, and try to win the tournament's prize! I hope you practiced enough, and prepared for the tournament, because it will start tomorrow! You can leave now. You can practice for tomorrow's matches. I wish good luck to everybody!  
  
All fighters entered the building again. The gym was full, almost all fighters were practicing to be prepared for the tournament.  
  
But Yoshimitsu wasn't practicing. He knew his abilities and he knew he can't improve his skills for one night. So, instead of practicing, he was meditating in his room.  
  
He knew he will need all of his physical and mental strength for the tournament...he has lot of different goals...be decoy while his ninjas steal the operating funds of the tournament, confront Ganryu, eliminate Devil, get his sister back...  
  
Tomorrow is the big day. The day of testing his skills. The day which will decide who is good fighter, and who is not.   
  
The day of TEKKEN. 


	8. Tekken

Heihachi standed in front of all fighters.  
  
- Welcome to Tekken, The King of Iron Fist Tournament! I wish good luck to all of you! In this tournament we will see who is good and who is not! - Heihachi said, as the fighters were preparing for fighting.  
  
Heihachi smiled for some while, then said:  
  
- Let the tournament begin!  
  
After the Announcer announced first fighters, the matches began.   
  
Yoshimitsu already prepared. He assumed who will fight against him in the tournament. He saw fighters' abilities and he knew that fighting in the tournament won't be easy. When he started wondering where his Manji friends are, a sound of gong could be heard. Previous match was over, and Announcer spoke:  
  
- Next match: Yoshimitsu V.S. Nina Williams!  
  
Yoshimitsu looked at Nina...she looked dangerous, but she could never scale Yoshimitsu's skills. He even misjudged her. Smiling, he entered the arena.  
  
He didn't use his sword. He felt that he can beat this opponent with his bare hands.  
  
Nina wasn't speaking anything. When Announcer said: "FIGHT!", she jumped to Yoshimitsu with top speed. Even Yoshimitsu was surprised. But he managed to dodge Nina's brutal kick in the head. Yoshimitsu turned to Nina quickly, and hit her in the back with his powerful knee! Nina fell on ground.  
  
Yoshimitsu sit on ground, calmly watching his opponent. His whole stance was a taunt to Nina. She tried to slide and hurt her opponent, but Yoshimitsu was faster again. Instead of teleporting, he just stabbed his sword in the ground, where Nina wanted to slide!  
  
Instead of kicking her opponent, Nina hit the blade of Yoshimitsu's sword! The pain was terrible, but she managed to stand up. Her eyes were full of anger when she looked at Yoshimitsu's eyes. But she didn't know one of major rules of martial arts: NEVER LOOK AT OPPONENT'S EYES.  
  
Yoshimitsu was still sitting, and calmly watching Nina. He started hypnotising her. Nina fell terrible pain in her head, so she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she didn't see one enemy, but TEN ENEMIES!   
  
Yoshimitsu's duplicating trick worked again...  
  
Nina was confused. She didn't know what opponent to fight. Yoshimitsu could even kill her in that position if he wanted, but he didn't want to hurt her. After all, he entered the tournament just as a decoy, and he doesn't need to kill any opponent except Devil. So he and his clones just standed, letting Nina to wonder. Yoshimitsu even started laughing, while Nina was half-mad because she can't hurt her opponent...  
  
She was really angry. She started attacking every one of the clones, but she didn't hit the real Yoshimitsu. As she punched and kicked the clones, they disappeared. At the end, only one Yoshimitsu was standing. Nina ran to him, and grabbed his left hand. Yoshimitsu purposely let her to grab his hand, and he smiled as he wondered what will she do next. Nina hit him in the head with her elbow, then kicked him to the legs and Yoshimitsu fell on ground. After that, Nina started multi-throwing him. She slammed him couple of times on the ground, then finished the combo by kicking him in the stomach.   
  
Yoshimitsu slowly standed up. He wasn't hurt at all, and he was still smiling. Nina was shocked. She started yelling insanely as she waved her right leg for her most damaging kick to finish that stupid clown who just smiles...  
  
NO!  
  
Yoshimitsu grabbed her leg, still smiling under his mask. After that, he countered with his powerful left roundhouse, kicking Nina to the ground.  
  
Nina got up again. This time she tried to grab Yoshimitsu's head and kick him with her knee. Yoshimitsu was faster. He simply punched her in the head when she wanted to grab him. He used the advantage moment and did 3-kick combo. All of three kicks hit Nina in the head. Yoshimitsu quickly ran to Nina's back, and waited for her to turn around. When she turned around, he punched her in the face again. Nina wanted to punch him, but Yoshimitsu grabbed her arm, and threw her to the ground. He jumped to do finishing kick and knock her down, but this time Nina managed to surprise him. With great speed, she turned around and kicked him to the stomach! Yoshimitsu fell on ground, laughing on his own stupidy. He rushed again, but Nina crouched and avoided his heavy punch to the head. She grabbed his arm to break it, but suddenly, she started screaming!  
  
She looked at Yoshimitsu's arm. It was sliced off. The blood which was coming out of the sliced arm soaked her hand. She couldn't believe that his arm just fell off! Who sliced it...?  
  
Nina looked at Yoshimitsu, but he had both of his hands! The sliced hand was one of Yoshimitsu's tricks...  
  
But he didn't give her time to wonder how he did the trick. He rushed and punched her in the head four times. He finished by kicking Nina in the stomach and knocking her down.  
  
Nina was unconscious. She couldn't stand up anymore. Yoshimitsu saluted her in Japanese style, then looked at Heihachi. Heihachi's eyes were shining happily when Announcer said:  
  
- Yoshimitsu wins!  
  
Next match was between Jack and Michelle. Yoshimitsu already knew who is the winner. No matter how well she trained, Michelle could never be strong as Jack.  
  
At the end, Jack won, just as Yoshimitsu expected. After some more matches, it was Yoshimitsu's turn to fight again.  
  
- Yoshimitsu V.S. Jack! - Said Announcer.  
  
"What a coincidence" - Yoshimitsu thought as he warmed up for the fight. This match will be harder because he can't hypnotise his opponent...  
  
Jack looked at Yoshimitsu's eyes, but that didn't mean anything. He started walking to Yoshimitsu. After that, he quickly waved his left hand to Yoshimitsu's head!  
  
Yoshimitsu was surprised with Jack's speed. Jack fooled him. He walked slowly, to make his opponent think his movements are slow, but then he punched with his highest speed. Yoshimitsu was punched in the head, and the attack's power was so great that Yoshimitsu flew some meters back.   
  
He standed back up. Next time he will be more careful, but he was furious because his ears were ringing.   
  
Yoshimitsu copied his body in 20 clones, but that didn't help. Jack was walking to the real Yoshimitsu. It's a robot anyways...  
  
He raised his leg for another kick, but Yoshimitsu dashed back and escaped the attack.  
  
20 clones disappeared. Yoshimitsu rushed to Jack and prepared to hit him with his knee...  
  
No. Jack surprised him again. He blocked Yoshimitsu's attack and grabbed his leg. Jack waved Yoshimitsu's body like a doll. He finished by slamming Yoshimitsu on ground. Yoshimitsu was crushed, but he didn't give up.  
  
He did a 10-hit combo, and Jack blocked first 4 attacks. But Yoshimitsu managed to hit him with last 6 hits, and he finished the combo with his powerful kick which knocked Jack down. But Jack quickly got up, like nothing hit him. Yoshimitsu was really surprised. That robot is...incredible!  
  
But Jack didn't give him time to admire him. He uppercutted Yoshimitsu, and kicked him in the head. Yoshimitsu fell on ground.  
  
He standed up, and looked at Jack. Jack showed no emotions. He was a simple killing machine, designed to eliminate...  
  
Now Yoshimitsu decided to surprise Jack. He waved his leg like he is going to kick Jack. Jack quickly put his hands in blocking stance, but Yoshimitsu wasn't there anymore!   
  
In a big jump, he flew above Jack and landed behind him. Just when Jack was about to turn around, Yoshimitsu kicked him in the back and quickly rolled to side.   
  
Jack fell to ground, but he quickly got up and rotated his gigantic arms to crush his opponent...  
  
But Yoshimitsu was faster. He crouched and avoided strong punch. He countered with his knee and kicked Jack to ground. He took his sword and jumped to laying Jack, with intention to stab him...  
  
But Jack raised his legs and kicked Yoshimitsu! They both got up. Yoshimitsu was hurt and angry, and Jack was just staying calmly. Yoshimitsu did a big mistake: He lost his spirit and he became furious. That's one of biggest mistakes in a fight which makes movements too slow and brain too weak...  
  
Jack attacked again. He now dashed to Yoshimitsu and waved his leg. Yoshimitsu tried to sidestep and escape this attack and stab Jack in the chest with his sword, but Jack quickly interuppted the attack and grabbed Yoshimitsu! He raised whole Yoshimitsu's body and slammed him on the ground. Yoshimitsu felt the pain in his whole body. This opponent was too good...  
  
Yoshimitsu tried to stab Jack again, but Jack escaped the attack again. Yoshimitsu didn't wait to see how Jack will react, he jumped above Jack and managed to kick him in the head. After that, he kicked Jack in the stomach. The hit made Jack just to dash back few steps. Now Jack rushed to Yoshimitsu. He did his 10-string combo and hit Yoshimitsu with all of 10 hits. Last hit was uppercut, which launched Yoshimitsu to the air. With the extreme speed, he hit Yoshimitsu in the head with his elbow. Yoshimitsu fell on ground. He felt terrible pain, and he couldn't heal himself, because he was too damaged.  
  
Yoshimitsu couldn't get up. He just stayed laying.   
  
- Jack wins!  
  
Yoshimitsu was full of anger because he lost. He was angry on himself, but he didn't want to lose his concentration, so he meditated as other fighters were fighting.  
  
He saw his next opponent. It was that Japanese fighter, Marshall Law. Not easy to defeat...  
  
- Yoshimitsu V.S. Law!  
  
Law was continously hopping around, warming up. "Strange style", thought Yoshimitsu.  
  
His opponent was much more faster than Yoshimitsu thought. He quickly did a 5-hit combo, punching and kicking Yoshimitsu. After that, Law dashed back, thinking that his opponent won't have enough time to do something until he prepares for a new attack...  
  
He was wrong. That's because he never saw Yoshimitsu in action. Yoshimitsu hit him with his knee, knocking him down. Law rolled to side, and avoided Yoshimitsu's next attack. He countered with his backflip, launching Yoshimitsu in the air. After that, he kicked Yoshimitsu while he was falling.   
  
Yoshimitsu rolled to side and grabbed Law's leg. Law wanted to kick him in the head with his other leg, but Yoshimitsu pulled his leg, making Law lose balance. Law fell on ground. Yoshimitsu now grabbed Law's head and hit it with his knee, then knocked Law again with his roundhouse. After that, he sit in his meditation stance.   
  
Law tried to kick him while he is sitting, but Yoshimitsu was already rotating. As Law wondered how he missed his opponent, Yoshimitsu appeared behind him. Law sensed something hit him in the head. It was Yoshimitsu's strong elbow, which made Law fall on ground.   
  
But he wasn't finished yet. He did another backflip, hitting Yoshimitsu and knocking him down. Yoshimitsu wanted to roll to side, but Law was faster. He jumped to Yoshimitsu, and punched him in the head while he was laying on the ground. Yoshimitsu managed to escape next attack and he standed up. He and his opponent looked each other. They were both tired, but far from being beaten.  
  
Anyways, Yoshimitsu attacked again. Now he wanted to confuse his opponent. He started rotating on axis, swinging his fists. When he came close to Law, Law tried to counter, but he couldn't hit that rotating tornado. Yoshimitsu hit him with his fists couple of times, the stopped rotating. He was dizzy, and Law had enough time to do something. Law kicked Yoshimitsu to get time for another attack, then dashed back. He used his special attack, which finishes any opponent.  
  
Law was charging, while lighting sparks surrounded him. After that, he unleashed a deadly punch which will surely finish that opponent...  
  
Yoshimitsu avoided the attack! He jumped, rotating in air and preparing to kick Law in the head. Law managed to crouch and avoid Yoshimitsu's attack.  
  
They both standed on ground and looked at each other. A hard match...because they both are great fighters. But in every match, there is only one winner.  
  
And that is surely a fighter who trained more often, who is faster, and whose mental and physical strength is greater...  
  
Yoshimitsu attacked. He started doing a combo, but Law blocked all hits. Yoshimitsu was surprised, and that was a mistake. Law punched him in the head, then kicked him twice in the stomach. After that, he stepped on Yoshimitsu's stomach, then on Yoshimitsu's shoulders, then on his head, and jumped, rotating in the air.   
  
Yoshimitsu wondered what is he doing, but he got the answer fast enough. Law landed on Yoshimitsu's body and slammed him on the ground.  
  
"Nice trick" - thought Yoshimitsu, standing up.  
  
Law attacked again, this time trying to hit Yoshimitsu with his slide attack. Yoshimitsu simply jumped and avoided this attack. Then, he countered with his fast knee attack and hit Law in the chest. Law wanted to do another backflip, but now Yoshimitsu was faster. He punched Law in the head so hard that Law was mixed for a short moment. Yoshimitsu used that moment of advantage and started repeatedly punching Law in the head with his fists. Law sensed the pain from all sides, and he couldn't counter because Yoshimitsu's attacks were too fast for him. Yoshimitsu punched him faster and faster, until he started bleeding.   
  
Law just fell on ground.   
  
- Yoshimitsu wins!  
  
Yoshimitsu was happy because of his victory, but sad because of Law. He felt sorry about him. But later, he realized that Law is a strong fighter, and he will quickly get his strength back. His injuries weren't deadly, so he will be able to fight again soon. This match was a good lesson for him to practice more.  
  
Yoshimitsu returned the self-confidence he lost fighting with Jack. He realized that he can't win a match in anger. That's why he lost against Jack, and that's why he won against Nina so easily...  
  
In the next match, Anna fought against Kunimitsu. Yoshimitsu wondered who will win, but he wanted his sister to win. He was right. No matter how Anna good is, Kunimitsu defeated her. Yoshimitsu was proud of her, but also surprised to see his sister fight that good.  
  
His next opponent was the white-haired fighter - Lee Chaolan. Yoshimitsu saw that Lee isn't strong as him, but he is nearly fast as him. Lee was very fast, and that was his biggest advantage. But, if Yoshimitsu knows to use Lee's disadvantage, he can be defeated.  
  
- Yoshimitsu V.S. Lee!  
  
Lee attacked first, while Yoshimitsu was in defensive stance. When Lee came so close to Yoshimitsu that he knew he will hit him, Yoshimitsu disappeared!  
  
Lee was surprised, but he quickly turned around, expecting opponent behind him.  
  
Mistake...  
  
Yoshimitsu appeared above him! Lee raised his head and tried to block, but Yoshimitsu's powerful kick knocked him down. He entered defensive stance again.  
  
Now Lee was fast as light. He did a 4 combo on Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu managed to block first two attack, but he was hit by last 2 hits.  
  
Lee kicked Yoshimitsu and prepared to do a backflip. But this time Yoshimitsu was prepared. When Lee jumped to do a backflip, Yoshimitsu crouched.  
  
Yoshimitsu avoided the backflip, countered with his right uppercut, and launched Lee in the air. As Lee's body was falling, Yoshimitsu kicked him in the stomach.  
  
- This is not fair! - Yelled Lee. He was so angry because that strange opponent knocked him down every time.  
  
- What is fair, in your opinion? - Said Yoshimitsu, smiling. He knew that he can confuse the opponent just talking.  
  
- You are not human! You are a freaking robot! You are not welcome here! You need to DIE!  
  
- Well, I will give you a chance to kill me. - Said Yoshimitsu, smiling. He took his sword and threw it to Lee. That was probably a bad and very risky decision, but he wanted to do his decoy role good. He MUST impress Heihachi, because if he doesn't, then he will never fight against him or Kazuya...  
  
- Can I use this? - Asked Lee.  
  
- Yes, if your opponent agrees. - Answered Announcer.  
  
- I agree. Now kill me. If you can. - Yoshimitsu smiled.  
  
- OK, you stupid trash! Now you will die! - Lee yelled and jumped on Yoshimitsu, waving his sword.  
  
Yoshimitsu was ready for that long time ago. He rolled towards and Lee landed behind him. Lee turned around and waved his sword, pointing to Yoshimitsu's head! Yoshimitsu crouched and escaped brutal death. Lee attacked again, this time pointing to Yoshimitsu's chest, but Yoshimitsu was faster.  
  
He sidestepped and avoided sword attack, then countered with his knee and knocked Lee down. As Lee was standing up, Yoshimitsu was in his meditation stance, smiling and waving his sword.  
  
- You forgot something. - He said. - You need to be careful with these things...  
  
Yoshimitsu threw his sword to Lee again, smiling. All of people who watched the match were shocked. That crazy guy is really a fool...giving his own sword to his opponent!  
  
But Lee was more than ready for attack. He jumped, yelling insanely and waving the sword. Yoshimitsu stayed calm in his meditation stance.  
  
Suddenly, Lee sensed that the sword isn't in his hands anymore! He looked at his opponent, and saw Yoshimitsu waving his sword.  
  
- This toy isn't for you... - He said. - You must be careful...- Yoshimitsu put his sword back in its place, on his back.  
  
But Yoshimitsu was sick of this game between him and that white-haired guy. He rushed to Lee with incredible speed, so Lee couldn't react fast enough.  
  
Lee was hit by Yoshimitsu's knee, again. He fell on ground. Yoshimitsu jumped high in air, then landed with his legs on Lee's chest!  
  
Lee couldn't move anymore.  
  
- Yoshimitsu wins!  
  
All fighters and people who watched the match, including Heihachi, were shocked. Yoshimitsu was just smiling, proud on himself.   
  
He needed to wait three more fights to fight again. He watched fighters' skills and even learned something from them. His next opponent was the old Chinese fighter, Wang Jinrey.   
  
- Yoshimitsu V.S. Wang!  
  
Yoshimitsu looked at Wang. Wang had good defensive stance, which meant that he is a good fighter. He always fights defensive, so he'll probably wait for his opponent to attack first.  
  
"Well, then I won't disappoint him." - Thought Yoshimitsu and attacked. He waved his right leg, pointing to Wang's head...  
  
Wang blocked the attack, but didn't counter. He still waited for Yoshimitsu to attack. "Another strange style" - thought Yoshimitsu.  
  
He attacked again, this time trying to punch Wang in the stomach. Wang dashed to Yoshimitsu's side and avoided the attack. But now he countered with his powerful knee and knocked Yoshimitsu down. Yoshimitsu was surprised with Wang's vitality, speed and power. But he didn't lose his strength.  
  
Yoshimitsu standed up. He dashed to Wang, but didn't attack. He wanted to see Wang's reaction. But Wang wasn't attacking neither. They stood for some time, staring at each other. The situation almost made Yoshimitsu laugh at Wang's old face.  
  
But he didn't laugh, instead of laughing, he jumped high above his opponent, preparing to kick him in the head. When he waved his leg, Wang just moved his head to side, and avoided Yoshimitsu's leg! Yoshimitsu was angry, but he continued to attack. He started doing various combos on Wang, but Wang blocked all of his attacks. When Yoshimitsu was too tired to do anything more, Wang decided to attack. He pulled off a fast 10-hit combo and hit Yoshimitsu with all attacks. He finished by kicking Yoshimitsu and knocking him down, again.   
  
Yoshimitsu was shocked. That old fighter...he is one of the best fighters in the tournament. Knowing that Wang won't attack, Yoshimitsu sit down in Indian style, and started meditating. Wang did the same. The situation looked funny and ironic to all people who watched the match, but nobody dared to laugh.  
  
When Yoshimitsu finished with meditating, he standed up. Wang standed up too. Yoshimitsu was aware of his and Wang's strength and maximum speed, so he wanted to do a small trick on Wang. He ran to him as fast as he can, like he is going to kick his opponent. Wang thought Yoshimitsu will kick him, so he prepared to block. But he was shocked when he realized that the opponent is disappearing, and the real Yoshimitsu appears behind him!   
  
Wang couldn't react fast enough, and Yoshimitsu managed to kick him in the back with his full power. Wang's body flew some meters away. Yoshimitsu knew that he won't get this chance again, so he rushed again. Wang had enough time to stand up, but not to block Yoshimitsu's attack. He was hit in the head by Yoshimitsu's strong fists. That made him become mixed just for a moment, but his opponent knew to use that moment. Yoshimitsu did his 3-punch combo and finished with his knee, making Wang fall on ground. Now Yoshimitsu jumped high in air, preparing another attack. But Wang wasn't too slow this time. He rolled to side, avoiding Yoshimitsu's deadly kick in chest. Yoshimitsu attacked again, now trying to hit Wang with his elbow. But Wang was in better condition now. He blocked the attack, and countered with a punch in the stomach, which made Yoshimitsu feel terrible pain.   
  
Wang was maybe old, but he had the strength and speed of a 20-year boy...  
  
Wang prepared for another attack, which will finish his opponent. He charged, and his whole body flashed with incredible amount of light. Energy circle surrounded him, and finally, he unleashed an incredible strong punch, pointing to Yoshimitsu's chest...  
  
NO!  
  
Yoshimitsu surprised all people who watched the match by doing one of his many tricks...his whole body flashed for a short moment! Wang managed to hit Yoshimitsu's body with his deadly punch, but he didn't hurt him, instead of that, the whole energy of the punch came back to him!   
  
Wang yelled like an insane person, because he actually hit himself with his strongest attack! He fell on ground, yelling insanely. Finally, he lost his calmness and strength. With his calm spirit lost, he is finished. Announcer stared at Yoshimitsu and Wang for some time, then said:  
  
- Yoshimitsu wins!  
  
Yoshimitsu entered his meditation stance. After Jack, Wang was his hardest opponent in the tournament. He needs his soul, strength and speed back...  
  
After some fights, announcer said the match Yoshimitsu waited for...  
  
- Yoshimitsu V.S. Kunimitsu!  
  
Kunimitsu entered the arena, carrying her daggers. Yoshimitsu looked at her sadly. He took his sword but he knew that he won't hurt her. He suspected that she knows that too...that's why she is so sure in her victory...  
  
- You can use weapons in this match! - Said Announcer.  
  
Kunimitsu, as usually, attacked first. She waved her daggers, pointing right to Yoshimitsu's face. Yoshimitsu just dashed to side, letting Kunimitsu miss him and land to his side. He waited for her next attack. Kunimitsu jumped, waving her daggers, with one dagger pointing to Yoshimitsu's chest, and other pointing to his head. The attack was too slow for Yoshimitsu's skills. He moved the head to avoid one attack, and raised his sword to block next attack. He now attacked, but not with his sword. He kicked Kunimitsu to ground. She standed up, showing her anger to that person. Yoshimitsu smiled looking at Kunimitsu preparing for next attack.  
  
Kunimitsu decided to use one of the Manji tricks. She disappeared. All people were shocked, besides Yoshimitsu. Kunimitsu didn't know that Yoshimitsu increased his skills, so nobody can use invisibility on him. Kunimitsu attacked, but she was shocked when she realized that Yoshimitsu succesfully blocked her attack!  
  
She attacked again, but Yoshimitsu blocked again and countered by punching her three times, then knocking her down using his powerful and fast knee.  
  
The scene looked incredible to all fighters who watched the match, because they could only see Yoshimitsu fighting with invisible person! Scene looked funny, because Yoshimitsu looked like he is practicing, but he actually had a hard fight against invisible Kunimitsu.   
  
Kunimitsu attacked again, but Yoshimitsu blocked all of her attacks. She wanted to kick Yoshimitsu, but Yoshimitsu jumped above her, and avoided her attack. Now he attacked with his powerful roundhouse, hitting Kunimitsu in chest, who fell on ground.  
  
- Your invisibility will not help you, my dear sister. - Said Yoshimitsu, with threatening voice. Offcourse, that was only a trick.  
  
- DAMN! - Yelled Kunimitsu as she realized that her trick didn't work. She became visible again.  
  
Now Kunimitsu tried another trick. She threw one dagger to Yoshimitsu's head, and rushed to him, waving her other dagger!  
  
Yoshimitsu just stepped to side and did another thing to make people shocked. He raised his hand, and grabbed the flying dagger!  
  
Kunimitsu started yelling, as she waved her dagger to hit Yoshimitsu in the chest, but Yoshimitsu simply blocked her attack, and took her dagger.  
  
Now Kunimitsu was unarmed. Yoshimitsu had his sword and Kunimitsu's daggers, he could finish the match whenever he wanted, but...  
  
He didn't want to hurt his sister. He threw his sword and the daggers on ground.  
  
But Kunimitsu wasn't so fair like him. Quickly, she grabbed a shuriken, and threw it to Yoshimitsu!   
  
That didn't surprise him. He was ready. Yoshimitsu just moved his head for a bit and avoided the shuriken. Now Kunimitsu decided to fight without weapons.   
  
She started doing her favourite combos, hoping she will hit that robotic fool who thinks he is her brother...  
  
Yoshimitsu just smiled as he blocked all of Kunimitsu's attacks. When she wanted to kick him, he grabbed her leg. Kunimitsu lost balance. She wanted to kick him with her other leg, but Yoshimitsu was faster. He waved Kunimitsu's body and slammed her on the ground. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that Kunimitsu will get back her strength quickly.  
  
She was furious. None of her attacks hit Yoshimitsu. She attacked again, trying to imitate Yoshimitsu's powerful knee attack. Yoshimitsu jumped and avoided Kunimitsu's attack. But she was too close to her daggers, and she had enough time to grab them. Now she attacked, with both daggers pointing to Yoshimitsu's chest... Yoshimitsu was unarmed, and couldn't block this attack...  
  
But he improvised. He crouched, and attacked with powerful and fast low kick, which hit Kunimitsu before she managed to stab her daggers in Yoshimitsu's body.  
  
She lost balance and fell. Yoshimitsu took her daggers, came close to her, and said:  
  
- I could kill you now, if I want. But I won't. Do you know why? Because you are my sister. I just hope you will understand that once.  
  
- You are crazy...I will kill you once. - Kunimitsu answered.  
  
Yoshimitsu left the arena, letting Announcer to wonder and say:  
  
- Yoshimitsu wins!  
  
Yoshimitsu wondered...how to convince Kunimitsu that he is her brother? It was a hard question...he must do something before it is too late...  
  
Heihachi announced to all fighters that the tournament is continuing tomorrow. All fighters entered the big building. Yoshimitsu meditated all night again, because he needed all of his fight to defeat his next opponents...especially Kazuya Mishima, the hardest opponent in the tournament... 


	9. End of Tekken

All fighters surrounded the arena. Some fighters fought, and Yoshimitsu was watching.   
  
He knew who is his next opponent. If he beats him, he will probably able to fight against Heihachi. Devil in Kazuya's body is very deadly, without any doubt hardest opponent in the tournament...one of best fighters in whole world...  
  
It was Yoshimitsu's turn. He entered the arena.  
  
- Yoshimitsu V.S. Kazuya!  
  
Kazuya was warming up. There wasn't Devil's presence in him...yet. Yoshimitsu prepared for the hardest fight in the tournament.   
  
Yoshimitsu waited for Kazuya to attack first. Kazuya attacked with his powerful right kick in the stomach, but Yoshimitsu blocked his attack. Anyways, the attack was so strong that Yoshimitsu was stunned for short period of time. Kazuya used that moment to uppercut him, and kick him in the stomach. Yoshimitsu fell on ground. Even without Devil's powers, Kazuya is still a great fighter...  
  
Yoshimitsu standed up. He disappeared and appeared behind Kazuya, but Kazuya knew that trick. He kicked Yoshimitsu again. Now Kazuya started his punch combo which was too slow for Yoshimitsu's skills. Yoshimitsu clocked all hits and uppercutted Kazuya. After that, he jumped above him and kicked him in the stomach. Then, he grabbed Kazuya's leg and started swinging his body, rotating himself on axis. When he rotated fast enough, he threw Kazuya on ground.  
  
Kazuya felt bad pain, but he standed up and rushed to Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu jumped above him, but he couldn't escape Kazuya's jump kick. Yoshimitsu was knocked down. Kazuya was just smiling, waiting for Yoshimitsu to get up.  
  
Yoshimitsu standed up and tried to kick Kazuya. But Kazuya grabbed his leg, and threw him on the ground. Now Kazuya ran to Yoshimitsu to tackle him, but Yoshimitsu kicked him in the stomach, getting enough time to stand up again. Yoshimitsu managed to kick Kazuya in the stomach, and punch him to the ground.  
  
Kazuya standed up, and rushed to Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu managed to side-step and avoid Kazuya's shoulder attack, but he was shocked when he saw Kazuya's extremely fast fist coming to his face...  
  
Yoshimitsu was punched in face. But he was still fast enough to get up from ground before Kazuya hit him with his low kick.   
  
Kazuya standed up and smiled. He looked at sky and started speaking something unknown to Yoshimitsu. A purple light surrounded Kazuya's body as his eyes started to shine in a strange way. When he opened them, they were bloody-red coloured. Yoshimitsu knew what happened.   
  
Kazuya became Devil.  
  
"This will be hardest fight in my life yet." - Thought Yoshimitsu as he prepared to fight against the deadliest fighter on the world.  
  
Devil was fast like a light. Before Yoshimitsu could do anything, Devil came close to him and uppercutted him. After that, he launched his powerful right kick which knocked Yoshimitsu down and made him feel terrible pain. Yoshimitsu didn't even have time to get up, because Devil jumped to him, grabbed him, and smashed him on the ground. After that, he jumped and landed with his legs on Yoshimitsu's chest. He wanted to jump on Yoshimitsu again, but Yoshimitsu managed to roll to side and avoid Devil's brutal attack. When he standed up, Yoshimitsu managed to punch Devil in face, but that didn't hurt Devil at all. He just smiled in his insane way of smiling and punched Yoshimitsu. This punch was much more stronger than Yoshimitsu's punch because it knocked Yoshimitsu down in a second.   
  
Devil didn't attack more, he smiled and waited for Yoshimitsu to get up. When Yoshimitsu standed up, he stared at Devil's eyes.   
  
Only thing he could see in them was DEATH.  
  
Yoshimitsu disappeared and appeared behind Devil. Just when he thought he fooled him and waved his right leg to kick him, Devil disappeared too!  
  
Only thing that Yoshimitsu's kick hit was air. Yoshimitsu turned around and saw Devil's face, smiling. He tried to punch him and get some precious seconds to prepare for next attack, but Devil's punch was much faster. After a small part of a second, Yoshimitsu was on ground again. He looked at Devil's eyes, and saw something strange. They became to shine more and more which means Devil is preparing for something...  
  
Yoshimitsu quickly rolled to side just when Devil unleashed a laser beam from his eyes which would surely kill Yoshimitsu. He wasn't too dissapointed because he missed his opponent. He started shooting multiple laser beams. Yoshimitsu's speed that he got during his training was extremely helpful to him. He managed to escape Devil's laser beams. Devil stopped shooting them, and jumped high in air. He didn't fall from there.   
  
"Damn, he even knows to fly!" - Thought Yoshimitsu and jumped to Devil. He took his sword and he waved it, pointing to Devil's chest...  
  
YES! Yoshimitsu stabbed his sword in Devil's chest! Both Yoshimitsu and Devil fell on ground. Just when Yoshimitsu thought he finally killed Devil, he saw something strange...  
  
Devil was smiling. Yoshimitsu and all people around the arena were shocked, more than ever. Devil grabbed Yoshimitsu's sword and took it out of his chest. He didn't even bleed. Nothing happened. Yoshimitsu was too shocked to react on Devil's sudden attack...  
  
Yoshimitsu was hit by Devil's heavy kick. The power of the kick was too strong, even for a fighter like Yoshimitsu.   
  
He fell on ground, and he didn't have the power to get up anymore.  
  
- Kazuya wins! - Said Announcer.  
  
Yoshimitsu wasn't surprised with the fact he was beaten by Kazuya. He knew that his skills can't match Devil's skills, but later...when he trains hard enough, Devil will be defeated...  
  
His next opponent was Ganryu. After beating him, he must expose Ganryu's crimes...  
  
- Yoshimitsu V.S. Ganryu!  
  
Yoshimitsu smiled as he watched Ganryu enters the arena and warms up. He was really fat, but he surely knew how to fight.  
  
Ganryu attacked first, with his fast punches to the face. This attack was a joke to block or avoid. Yoshimitsu crouched letting Ganryu's hands pass above him. After that, he grabbed Ganryu and smashed him on the ground. But his opponent didn't look like he's hurt.  
  
When Ganryu standed up, Yoshimitsu attacked again. Now he jumped above Ganryu, and grabbed him with his legs. Yoshimitsu landed on his hands, and smashed Ganryu's heavy body on the ground again. After that, he jumped on laying Ganryu and punched him in the face. He started punching him multiple times because he didn't want to show any mercy to that criminal who still leads honourable Sumo code.  
  
Ganryu managed to kick Yoshimitsu and stand up. His face was bloody, but he attacked anyways. He now slided and surprised Yoshimitsu, so Yoshimitsu fell on ground. Ganryu was very angry. He jumped and landed on Yoshimitsu with all of his massive body. Then, he kicked Yoshimitsu in the head and backed up, waiting for his opponent's reaction.  
  
Yoshimitsu sit on ground, meditating. He started rotating on axis, while smoke surrounded his body. Then, he just disappeared and appeared behind Ganryu.  
  
Old trick...  
  
Ganryu was too slow on Yoshimitsu's attack. Yoshimitsu hit him with his knee and knocked him down, on ground. Now Yoshimitsu slided and kicked laying Ganryu. They both standed up and rushed to each other Ganryu wanted to punch Yoshimitsu, but Yoshimitsu's right leg had more attack range...  
  
Yoshimitsu kicked Ganryu in the stomach, which caused terrible pain. Yoshimitsu started his old punch combo, learned by Kobayasha.  
  
Offcourse, Ganryu couldn't block the hits because Yoshimitsu was just too fast for him. He was hit by all hits of the combo. But Ganryu managed to attack after Yoshimitsu's combo. He grabbed Yoshimitsu's arm and slammed him hard on the ground. After that, he jumped on Yoshimitsu's chest. Yoshimitsu disappeared and appeared above him. Now Yoshimitsu jumped on Ganryu's chest. He smiled watching Ganryu's shocked face. But Ganryu didn't have time to wonder because Yoshimitsu started punch him with his highest speed. Ganryu yelled like insane as he received punches from all sides. He couldn't do anything to stop that.  
  
He was even more shocked when he saw Yoshimitsu taking his sword and putting it on his neck!  
  
- Why are you doing this? - He asked with a voice which contained fear, respect and impossibility to do anything.  
  
- Why are you doing that? - Asked Yoshimitsu with threatening voice.  
  
- What? - Ganryu was confused.  
  
- How can you follow honourable Sumo code and still be a criminal? In my law, that deserves DEATH!  
  
- H...How you knew that?  
  
- That doesn't matter. You WILL die, if you don't confess your crimes! Prepare for truth, or terrible DEATH!  
  
Ganryu was shocked and scared. But Yoshimitsu didn't want to kill him, he just wanted to scare him, because he knew Ganryu will do anything to stay alive.  
  
- So? - Yoshimitsu smiled and waved his sword, like he is going to stab Ganryu... - Do you want to know how it feels when your head is sliced off your body and it fells on ground...but your body wants to LIVE, and it can't, but life passes...- Yoshimitsu said and waved his sword to Ganryu's head...  
  
- NO! STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST STOP!!!!!  
  
Yoshimitsu smiled, and put his sword on his back. Then, he turned to all people who were watching the match.  
  
- Ladies and Gentlemen, this man dares to follow Sumo code and leads the life of criminal! He must be banished from tournament IMMEDIATELY!  
  
Heihachi standed up, confused.   
  
- Ganryu, is this true? - He asked.  
  
- Yes, Heihachi, it is true. I deserve to be banished, do anything you want. - Ganryu said with sad voice. His life was most important to him.  
  
- Well, then I'll accept Yoshimitsu's proposal. You don't have the right to contest in this tournament! Leave now, or our soldiers will make you leave the tournament!  
  
Ganry left the arena. When he left the tournament and entered the forest, he was shocked again. He saw a bunch of ninjas!  
  
- Who are you now??? - He asked.  
  
- You are criminal, right? Well, we are modern Robin Hoods, you know! So we must steal everything from you! - They said, smiling.  
  
- OK! OK! Just don't kill me!!! - Ganryu said and gave all of his money to ninjas.  
  
When he gave all of his money to them, he started running like insane! He will surely never be a criminal again...  
  
Manji ninjas smiled. They shared Ganryu's money and came to the fighting arena. Yoshimitsu wasn't fighting.   
  
Some other fighters fought, while Yoshimitsu was talking with Heihachi.  
  
- Yoshimitsu, you are a very good fighter, one of the best at this tournament. - Said Heihachi with respect in his eyes. - But you weren't able to defeat Jack and Kazuya, so you won't be able to fight against me. I must challenge Kazuya and defeat him because of Devil in him. You probably know who is Devil...  
  
- Yes, I know. - Answered Yoshimitsu.  
  
- You are a very good fighter, but I don't think you could defeat Devil. So, I must try to beat him. Kazuya will fight against me in the final fight. Sorry for this, but I hope you will understand why you can't continue the tournament.  
  
- It's OK. - Said Yoshimitsu. - I understand. This tournament was a kind of training for me anyways.  
  
- Thank you, Yoshimitsu. I want you to know that you have all of my respect. You are a really good fighter, but the circumstances are different...  
  
- It's OK. - Said Yoshimitsu and walked to arena to watch other matches.  
  
"If you could only know that I didn't even want to win the tournament." - Yoshimitsu thought. - "I just hope my Manji friends will have the time to steal the money."  
  
A loud gong was heard. Heihachi entered the arena, and started speaking:  
  
- I want to gongratulate to all fighters, because you all fought very good! And the fighter who will have the right to fight against me is...KAZUYA MISHIMA!  
  
Some fighters weren't very happy of Heihachi's decision, but they all knew that Kazuya WAS the best fighter at the tournament.  
  
Kazuya entered the arena.  
  
- When will we fight? - he asked.  
  
- NOW. - Answered Heihachi and prepared for the match.  
  
Announcer came to his place, and announced the fight:  
  
- Heihachi V.S. Kazuya!  
  
Heihachi attacked first. It was his powerful uppercut, the Wind God Fist. But Kazuya blocked this so easily that even Heihachi was shocked. He didn't have much time to wonder, because Kazuya countered with his right kick. Heihachi wasn't knocked down, but he was stunned for a bit. Kazuya punched him in the face, then kicked him in the stomach. He wanted to grab him, but Heihachi managed to sidestep and avoid Kazuya's attack. Now Heihachi jumped and kicked Kazuya in the face. Yoshimitsu was surprised of Heihachi's vitality and strength. Maybe he will even be able to defeat Kazuya...  
  
"Or not." - Yoshimitsu thought as he saw Kazuya grabs Heihachi's leg and slams him on the ground. Kazuya is still dangerous, he will be even more deadly when he becomes Devil...  
  
But Kazuya was still playing with Heihachi. He did a 3-kick combo and hit Heihachi with all of the attacks. Now Kazuya started punching Heihachi in the face. Heihachi crouched and avoided these punches. Now Heihachi low kicked Kazuya and that made Kazuya lose balance. He fell on ground, letting Heihachi jump on his chest. That was just what Heihachi did. He started jumping on Kazuya's chest, but that didn't work. Kazuya grabbed Heihachi's head and hit him with his head.  
  
Now Kazuya kicked Heihachi and knocked him on ground. After that, he looked at sky again and started chanting. Heihachi knew what is he trying to do.  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! - Heihachi yelled as he ran to Kazuya with his highest speed.  
  
But he was too late. Kazuya already became Devil. Heihachi tried to stop rushing, but he didn't manage to escape Devil's powerful uppercut. After that, Devil kicked him in the stomach. Heihachi managed to stand up and block Devil's punch combo. He kicked Devil and knocked him down.  
  
Devil stand up and flew in the sky.  
  
He started shooting his laser beams to Heihachi. But Heihachi managed to escape the beams. Devil landed down. His hands were shining with red colour.   
  
Heihachi figured out what was happening too late, because he was hit by Kazuya's lighting bolt. He was badly hurt, and he just fell on ground. Now Devil flied again, preparing for another laser beam, which will kill Heihachi for sure...  
  
No. There was still power in Heihachi's body. He rolled to side and avoided Devil's attack. Now he jumped to Devil and grabbed him. They both started falling down. They landed with Heihachi on top of Devil. Heihachi started punching Devil in the face. But his opponent was...SMILING!  
  
"Why?" - thought Heihachi. The answer was coming quickly...  
  
Devil disappeared, using the trick he learned from Yoshimitsu. He appeared above laying Heihachi! Heihachi had time to turn his head and look what was happening, but not to escape Devil's kick in the back. Heihachi felt that his bones were breaking. That fighter was too good...even for him...Devil didn't stop. He grabbed Heihachi's leg and tried to break it. But Heihachi surprised him this time. He rolled back and standed up. After that, he jumped high above Devil, and punched him in the head with both of his hands!  
  
But that didn't have any effect. Or Devil didn't show it has effect. He standed up, and started charging for his laser beam. He didn't even need to fly.  
  
Heihachi rushed to him to stop Devil's charging, yelling insanely, but...  
  
Devil opened his eyes and unleashed his deadly laser beam, hitting Heihachi in the face. Heihachi couldn't stand up.  
  
Announcer was shocked too. He figured out that the match was finished.  
  
- Kazuya wins! Kazuya Mishima is the winner of King or Iron Fist Tournament!  
  
Yoshimitsu was truly surprised. This fighter...is the best fighter on the world. It won't be easy to defeat him at all.  
  
- Yoshimitsu!  
  
Yoshimitsu turned around. He saw Tokeda.  
  
- Tokeda? Did you steal the money?  
  
- Yes, offcourse! You doubted? - Tokeda smiled.  
  
- Not offcourse. So, when will we go?  
  
- NOW! Heihachi musn't see us! Come here!  
  
- Heihachi is finished.   
  
- What?  
  
- Kazuya defeated him.  
  
- Wow...so it is true...nobody can defeat Kazuya...  
  
- I will. But I must train harder. Now, my skills can't match Devil's. And I don't think Heihachi is dead yet. But I suspect Kazuya might want to kill him...I don't think there's family love between them.  
  
- Whatever. That's their problem. Now, we must GO! We prepared the horses. You know to ride a horse, right?  
  
- Yes. My father learned me that.  
  
- Good. Now, let's go.  
  
Yoshimitsu and Tokeda joined other Manji ninjas and sit on horses.  
  
- Yoshimitsu! You fought very well! Gongratulations! - Said Masaki.   
  
- Thank you.  
  
- What happened with Kunimitsu?  
  
- Kunimitsu? Damn, I forgot about her!   
  
- That doesn't matter, you will find her later! Is the money here? - Asked Masaki one of the Manjis.  
  
- Yes. We can go now.  
  
Manji ninjas started riding the horses to nearest village. They saw a Law family.  
  
- We should leave the money to them. - Said Yoshimitsu. He knew that those people are poor.  
  
- Whatever you say, Yoshimitsu. - Said Masaki.  
  
Manjis opened the bags with money and shared the money to grateful Law family. There was money everywhere. Poor people picked the money and happily waved to Manji ninjas. Yoshimitsu was smiling, proud of himself and his Manji buddies.  
  
After 2 hours, they finally came to their hideout, where their sensei, Zeku Nasa, was waiting.  
  
- You did it! I'm so proud on all of you! You ARE the real Ninjas! Gongratulations! - Said sensei, as his eyes were happily shining.  
  
- You need to thank Yoshimitsu! - Said Tokeda. He did most of the job by contesting in the tournament.  
  
- Well, thank you Yoshimitsu!  
  
- You are welcome. - Said Yoshimitsu.  
  
- So, did you have fun in the tournament? - Asked one of the Manjis.  
  
- You know, the tournament was a very important lesson to me. I learned that my skills are high, but I am still not good as some fighters, like Devil.  
  
I must train more to be able to defeat him. I know that we will meet again later, and that day I must be ready... 


	10. Encountering the Vampires

Yoshimitsu was bored of his current costume, so he decided to change it again. Now he was in silver armour with green pants. He also got a new mask and a hat. This mask showed his head more than other masks, so now everybody will surely know that Yoshimitsu is NOT a robot.  
  
He came out of his tent and saw that it's snowing. Anyways, he continued walking to his sensei's tent. He wanted to show him his new costume.  
  
But…when he opened tent, he was shocked.  
  
His sensei...Zeku Nasa…was laying on the ground.  
  
- Sensei! What happened? - He asked.  
  
But nobody could response. He put his hand on sensei's neck to see it he alive...  
  
No.  
  
Sensei was dead.   
  
Some Manjis came into the tent.  
  
- Yoshimitsu! We heard your voice...what's wrong with the sensei? - Asked one of the Manjis.  
  
- He is dead.  
  
- WHAT?! DEAD? - Manjis were shocked. Their sensei, their support, their FATHER...was dead.  
  
- We must tell this to other Manjis. - Said Yoshimitsu. - He was the saddest of all Manjis, even he didn't show that.  
  
After 10 minutes, Zeku's body was carried outside. It was snowing, but all Manjis were outside, looking at their dead sensei. After some moments, Yoshimitsu came to sensei's body and started talking:  
  
- Zeku Nasa was like a father to all of us. He was a very good sensei, and I'm sure all of you loved him. Now, he is dead. Probably of old age, because there are no signs of murder. We all are sorry about that, but we must keep living. I am sure that sensei would like to see us continue being a Manji clan.   
  
Sensei and Kobayasha were our greatest people. From now on, I will lead Manji clan, alone. Do you agree with my decision?  
  
All of Manji ninjas started yelling: "Yoshimitsu! Yoshimitsu! Yoshimitsu!". They liked that ninja, and felt that he has what is necessary to lead honourable Manji clan.  
  
They believed in him. Yoshimitsu was very happy about that.  
  
After some minutes, Manjis carried Zeku Nasa to the waterfall.  
  
That was his last wish: "When I die, throw my body to the waterfall...I was born on the waterfall, I want to remain in waterfall."  
  
With tears in their eyes, Manji ninjas threw Zeku's corpse in waterfall. They stared in waterfall for some time, then left that place.  
  
While Manjis were coming back to their hideout, Yoshimitsu sensed something strange. His sense for danger started giving him signals to beware.  
  
He said to other Manjis to come back, while he checks out something. He started running to the direction where signals were coming from.   
  
It was dark and snowy, but Yoshimitsu continued running. Maybe the signals come from Devil himself? After some minutes of running, he stopped.  
  
Now he couldn't see a thing because of darkness. It was night.   
  
But, after some moments, he spotted red eyes in the dark!  
  
- Who is there? - Yoshimitsu asked. But nobody answered. Yoshimitsu just sensed that the "thing" is getting more and more close to him...  
  
Suddenly, he felt someone's teeth stabbed in his neck!  
  
"VAMPIRE!", Yoshimitsu thought immediately. He knew one thing, he CANNOT let vampire to suck his blood, or he will become one of them.  
  
Yoshimitsu reacted fast like a light. He grabbed vampire's head, crouched, and threw him above his back, so vampire fell on ground. Yoshimitsu took his sword.  
  
He looked at vampire's eyes. He tried to hypnotise him and become invisible, but that didn't seem to have effect on vampire. Vampire slowly walked to Yoshimitsu.  
  
"They are deadly, but their intelligence is low", thought Yoshimitsu. He knew that vampires aren't smart and they don't know much fighting techniques. They live for only one thing. To suck human blood and multiply vampire species.  
  
"So, you don't have a brain, do you?", thought Yoshimitsu, smiling. He jumped above vampire, who was too slow to react on such a fast move. Yoshimitsu landed behind vampire, and smiled as he waited for vampire to turn around. When vampire turned around and saw Yoshimitsu's face, he yelled with a voice who contained fear, respect and madness. He realized too late that this opponent is too good for him...  
  
But that was his problem. Yoshimitsu stabbed his sword in vampire's heart, because he knew that will kill the vampire instantly.  
  
- Are there more of them? - Yoshimitsu wondered and entered defensive stance.  
  
That was a good thing to do, because he sensed that vampires surrounded him from all sides. For the first time in life, he became anxious. This time his life was in huge danger, this situation was more dangerous than anything before...  
  
Vampires were waking slowly, wanting to kill this human quickly and suck his blood...  
  
The most brave vampire rushed to Yoshimitsu with incredible speed. He wanted to grab Yoshimitsu's shoulders and stick his teeth in Yoshimitsu's neck...  
  
But Yoshimitsu was more than ready. When vampire grabbed his shoulders, he hit him with his knee in the stomach! That didn't hurt his enemy, but that gave Yoshimitsu enough time for his new attack. He started waving his sword and attacking vampires from all sides...  
  
He sliced vampires' throat, heads, limbs, stomach...everything he could reach. After that, he started rotating on axis, waving his sword and cutting vampires from all sides. But no vampire was killed. They just standed back up and attacked again. So Yoshimitsu decided to change his tactique. He knew that vampires can't survive on light, but the only problem was night. It was dark, with no sign of light. He needed to create light. Quickly, he jumped above all vampires and landed on safe place. He started running, knowing that vampires are slow, and they will need time to get him.  
  
After that, he sit on ground, in Indian style. He started meditating, but this time holding the blade of his sword and chanting.  
  
Vampires surrounded him again. But now, he wasn't scared at all. He continued meditating until they were too close to him.  
  
And suddenly, he just raised his sword! His sword generated a powerful flash!   
  
Vampires were truly shocked. They started screaming insanely as their bodies started to burn and disappear. And after some moments, all vampires disappeared.  
  
Yoshimitsu standed up, proud on himself, again. He did almost impossible task - he killed whole army of vampires, thirsty for his blood.  
  
- I despise you - Yoshimitsu said - Brain is most important in a battle. That's why you lost in such a shameful way.  
  
He walked out of the place, heading to Manji hideout.  
  
But, he was surprised again. He heard someone walking. That person didn't want to be stealth, he or she wanted Yoshimitsu to hear the footsteps.  
  
Yoshimitsu was ready for fight. But he sensed that this person will not fight. When he was close enough to the mysterious person, heard person's voice:  
  
- Yoshimitsu...  
  
He reckonized the voice. It was his sister, Kunimitsu.  
  
- Yoshimitsu, I want to say that... I believe you. I believe that you are my brother. I hope you will forgive me...  
  
Yoshimitsu was shocked. Is it possible that his sister...is finally back?  
  
- Kunimitsu...of course I forgive you. You are my sister after all.  
  
Kunimitsu hugged Yoshimitsu. That moment was his happiest moment in his entire life. He was so happy for bringing his sister back.  
  
- But...how did you started to believe me? - He asked.  
  
- I dreamed my moth...our mother. In the dream, she said that you are my brother and I need to be with you. After that, I started remembering us when we were children...Please sorry...I was such a fool...  
  
- It isn't your fault. - Said Yoshimitsu. - Kudji-Kiri ninjas made you forget everything, but now I see that you got your memory back...and I'm glad about it.  
  
- May I join the Manji clan?  
  
- Of course you can! Let's go there right away!  
  
Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu started walking to Manji hideout. Yoshimitsu was so happy to be together with his sister again...after so much time...  
  
When they came to the hideout, first person to see them was Masaki.   
  
- Yoshimitsu? W...what is she dong here?  
  
- Don't worry Masaki. - Said Yoshimitsu with happy voice. - Kunimitsu remembered everything. She is back!  
  
- Really? That is... GREAT! Welcome, Kunimitsu!  
  
- Thanks, Masaki. - Said Kunimitsu.  
  
- You're welcome! But I must say this to other Manjis!   
  
Masaki ran to other Manjis while Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu were smiling.  
  
After some minutes, all Manji ninjas found out that Kunimitsu is back. All of them were happy about it, and they let her join Manji clan.  
  
But it was too late, and all of Manjis were asleep. So, they entered their tents and started sleeping.  
  
Yoshimitsu wasn't sleeping. He was with Kunimitsu in his tent, and he wanted to talk to her... to show her how much he loves her, how much he cares about her...  
  
- I'm so happy to see you back, Kunimitsu. I...just can't describe it. - He said.  
  
- Me too, my dear brother. From now on, we must stick together. Only that way we can defeat this evil which is around us. I know you fought with vampires...  
  
- Really? How did you find that out?  
  
- I fought against them too. I know who sent them here. It is Devil.  
  
- Devil...damn, he is too dangerous. I must eliminate him before it is too late... - Said Yoshimitsu in anger. - But now, you need to sleep.  
  
Kunimitsu fell asleep immediately, but Yoshimitsu wasn't sleeping. He meditated all night, happy for having his sister back. The fact he wasn't sleeping saved his life.  
  
He heard some weird noises outside of the tent. When he came out, he saw his old enemies...vampires.  
  
"Damn, they are back", he thought. "Will they ever stop?".  
  
- Kunimitsu! - He yelled. He now needed her help to beat these monsters, but he also knew that she has bigger chances to survive if she is awake.  
  
- What? - Kunimitsu asked from the tent.  
  
- Vampires are back. I suggest you to leave the tent and fight.  
  
- Vampires again? Damn, they are really boring.  
  
Kunimitsu came to Yoshimitsu, while vampires were slowly surrounding them.  
  
- Can you just use the flashing trick with your sword? - She asked.  
  
- No. I did that before some hours and doing it again without meditating enough would make me lose too much of my energy and probably die.  
  
- Oh! Well, let's fight them.  
  
- OK. And remember: Always attack their heart! That's their weak spot.  
  
Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu entered defensive stance, preparing to attack blood-thirsty vampires. When vampires were too close to them, Kunimitsu stroke!   
  
She waved her daggers very quickly and started cutting vampires. She stabbed her daggers in vampires' hearts and killed them one by one.  
  
After that, she started doing her dagger combos, killing dozens of vampires in short time.  
  
Yoshimitsu stared at her for some while, admiring her skills. But, after that, he started attacking too. He waved his sword, stabbing it into vampires.  
  
Suddenly, three vampires surrounded him. All of them attacked at the same time. Yoshimitsu reacted quickly. He threw one shuriken to the heart of first vampire, then turned around and stabbed the sword in heart of second vampire. But third vampire stabbed his teeth in Yoshimitsu's neck. Yoshimitsu quickly jumped high in air, making the vampire confused. He quickly turned around and punched vampire in the head. After that, he took his sword and stabbed it into vampire's heart.  
  
Meanwhile, Kunimitsu was fighting with one very fast vampire. Before she could attack, vampire appeared behind her. When she turned around, vampire attacked. He tried to punch her with his powerful fist, but Kunimitsu blocked the attack and countered with her right leg. She kicked vampire in the stomach, then took her daggers and stabbed them in vampire's heart. Vampire just fell on ground, while he was screaming, and his body was slowly burning and dying.  
  
They fought like a very good team. But, every team has its mistakes. Kunimitsu did one...  
  
She let one vampire to come too close. He grabbed her leg, and threw her to the other vampires. All of them left Yoshimitsu and started attacking Kunimitsu.  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Yelled Yoshimitsu with insane voice, for the first time in his life.   
  
He need to get rid of vampires quickly, before they bite Kunimitsu and suck her blood, or she will become one of them...  
  
But now, he got unexpected help from someone. A dark person appeared from somewhere and came to vampires who were attacking Kunimitsu. He was in silver costume, with black helmet. He was wearing a sword with long blade. Silver ninja touched the blade of his sword and generated the same flash as Yoshimitsu's.  
  
All vampires started screaming as their bodies started to burn. After some long seconds, all vampires were dead.   
  
Silver ninja put his sword back to its place, on his back. He came to Kunimitsu, who was unconscious of vampires' hits. He touched her face with his hand and started to transfer his energy to her. When he transfered enough energy, Kunimitsu started to awake.  
  
- Who are you? Asked Yoshimitsu.  
  
- You know me. - Answered silver ninja. Yoshimitsu reckonized his voice.  
  
- You are...Dagon?  
  
- Yes...  
  
Yoshimitsu was truly surprised. One of his worst enemies is not dead, and he saved the life of his sister. Incredible...  
  
- Thanks for saving her life. - Yoshimitsu said with respect. - But...why you did it? And how did you survive in the waterfall?  
  
- Maybe you didn't know that Devil possessed my body when I killed Kobayasha and fought with you. When you kicked me in the waterfall, I didn't fall, I grabbed the edge and climbed back up. But you were too sad about Kobayasha to notice that. Anyways, my soul is now free, and I am not possessed with Devil anymore. I will help you to destroy him forever.  
  
- Thank you. - Yoshimitsu nodded.  
  
Kunimitsu woke up, and standed up.  
  
- D...Dagon? What are you doing here?  
  
- I came to help you to destroy Devil.  
  
- Th...thanks for saving my life, Dagon. - Kunimitsu said.  
  
- It's nothing. You two need to sleep. Don't worry, if any of vampires come, I will get rid of them. You can sleep calmly.  
  
Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu entered the tent and started sleeping. "What a day.", thought Yoshimitsu. "Kunimitsu is back, and now Dagon is here to help too."  
  
Tomorrow, when Yoshimitsu leaved the tent, Dagon wasn't there anymore. "Strange man", thought Yoshimitsu. "I guess he will come when he needs to, although I don't understand why he doesn't want to join Manji..."  
  
Now Yoshimitsu remembered his dream, when his father talked about Devil. "Dagon was the most honourable Manji ninja before his soul was possessed. But he fought against Devil, and lost. Devil possessed his soul..."  
  
- Yoshimitsu! Come here! - Yelled one of the Manjis.  
  
- I'm coming! - Yoshimitsu said and came to other tent. When he entered, he saw four Manjis: Masaki, Dawan, Tomodi and Tokeda.  
  
- Yoshimitsu, we have a plan. Did you ever heard of a man named Dr. Bosconovitch? - Asked Masaki.  
  
- No, why?  
  
- He works for Mishima family. He made that cyborg who beat you at the tournament...  
  
- Jack?  
  
- Yes. The scientist is really clever. Now he is working on another Jack, which will be called Jack-2, which is powered by a special energy...  
  
- Uh, I'm starting to get it... - Yoshimitsu said.  
  
- We must have that energy. We need to infiltrate the Soviet laboratory of Dr Bosconovitch to steal the infinite energy engine that Jack-2 is powered by. I don't think Bosconovitch is a bad guy, but Mishima family may force him to make Jack-2 a deadly weapon. It's too risky to let Jacks live.  
  
- Yes...you are right...the Jack who fought against me in Tekken tournament was extremely dangerous. He did beat me, and with that new engine you are talking about, they could destroy whatever they want. So, when will we go there?  
  
- We should go tomorrow. I know where that place is, and you will not be alone. We will go together, along with other Manjis. That's all, Yoshimitsu.  
  
- OK. Thanks for the information.  
  
Yoshimitsu leaved the tent. Kunimitsu was outside too.   
  
- Yoshimitsu! When did you wake up?  
  
- Before ten minutes. Manjis called me for new plan.   
  
- What plan?  
  
Yoshimitsu told Kunimitsu all about Jack-2 and Dr. Bosconovitch. She was amazed.  
  
- Yes...I saw Jack beating you at the tournament...those cyborgs are too dangerous. I'll go with you!  
  
- No, Kunimitsu! It's too dangerous!  
  
- You are my brother. I must go with you. We must stick together from now on.  
  
- OK, when you insist! But we firstly need some training. Why we don't go practice?  
  
- Alright!   
  
Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu went to a place in the forest where Yoshimitsu usually practiced with Kobayasha.  
  
- We will fight without weapons. Let's see what do you know. - Said Yoshimitsu, smiling.  
  
After saying that, Yoshimitsu attacked. He stroke with his right hand, trying to punch his opponent. But he knew Kunimitsu will block this. And so she did. She blocked his attack, then attacked with her knee and knocked Yoshimitsu down. Yoshimitsu was smiling. He got up.  
  
- Hmm...not bad for a Manji beginner...  
  
Now he jumped above Kunimitsu and landed behind her. He wanted to kick her, but she crouched, turned around and waved her left leg, aiming at Yoshimitsu's head...  
  
No. Yoshimitsu was too fast for this. He dashed back, letting Kunimitsu's leg miss him. Now, he stroke with his right roundhouse and kicked Kunimitsu to ground.  
  
- Ooh! Not so good after all? - Yoshimitsu smiled.  
  
But Kunimitsu had much more skills than Yoshimitsu could ever think of. She quickly rolled to side, ran to Yoshimitsu with extreme speed and slided, hitting Yoshimitsu's legs and making him fall on ground. After that, she jumped high in air, wanting to land with her legs on Yoshimitsu's chest.  
  
He managed to avoid this attack and grab Kunimitsu's leg. He wanted to slam her on the ground, but he was hit by Kunimitsu's other leg in the face. After that, Kuni made a backflip and kicked Yoshimitsu. Then, she grabbed him and threw him far away. When he fell on ground, he started laughing. He was a bit angry on himself, but proud on his sister.  
  
- Wow! Nice skills, Kunimitsu!   
  
- Thanks. You are also good!  
  
Now Yoshimitsu decided to use some of Manji tricks. He teleported behind Kunimitsu. She turned around, but nobody was there. That's why Yoshimitsu disappeared. When she realized that, she jumped high in air, avoiding Yoshimitsu's powerful kick. Yoshimitsu became visible again.   
  
But now Kunimitsu surprised him. Yoshimitsu sensed someone is hitting him, although he saw Kunimitsu in front of him, doing nothing. He tried to block, but he couldn't see the enemy. While Yoshimitsu was trying to hit unknown enemy, Kunimitsu was laughing. Finally, invisible person stopped hitting Yoshimitsu.  
  
- Hey! How did you do that?  
  
- Heh! I have my own tricks too, you know! - Kunimitsu smiled. - I made an invisible clone of myself, that's all!  
  
- Wow...that's interesting! I could do that too, but I never thought about using clone and invisibility at the same time! Good job!  
  
After saying that, Yoshimitsu rushed to Kunimitsu and attacked again. They started a fight without any tricks. They attacked, blocked, countered each other. There were punches and kicks everywhere. Yoshimitsu was a great fighter, but Kunimitsu was very good too. She managed to block most of Yoshimitsu's attacks. Yoshimitsu was surprised with real skills of her sister. But he didn't want to let her win, so he started fighting with his real style. Now his attacks were too fast for blocking, so he started to hit Kunimitsu more and more. His attacks were fast, but not really powerful, because he didn't want to hurt his sister. After 30 minutes of fighting, they stopped. They were both tired.  
  
- Your skills are amazing. - Said Yoshimitsu. - But why you didn't fight that way at the Tekken tournament too?  
  
- Because I didn't want to challenge Kazuya Mishima.  
  
- Why?  
  
- I am...afraid of him. He would probably kill me in a fight...he is too dangerous, especially with Devil powers. We must destroy them as soon as possible.  
  
- Don't worry...we will...but now we must concetrate on current mission. We must steal Jack-2 energy engine. Now let's go back to Manji hideout. We must rest after this training.  
  
Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu came back to Manjis. It was lunch time. After the lunch, Manjis negotiated about the tomorrow mission.   
  
- I will go to steal the engine while you cover me. - Said Yoshimitsu. - Kunimitsu, you watch out for the machines like cameras, lasers and other stuff. 2 Manjis will cover you too. Dawan and Masaki will come with me, and others will be behind us. Any comments?  
  
- What if something goes wrong? - Asked one of the Manjis.  
  
- We must complete the mission stealthy. If we are spotted, we must get back quickly, because the base is surely full of guards, cameras, traps and other things.  
  
All of the Manjis agreed with Yoshimitsu's decision. He was their leader after all. All Manjis came back to their tents and meditated to be prepared for mission.  
  
Yoshimitsu was meditating in his tent, along with Kunimitsu. They both needed calmness of their spirits to get the job done.  
  
Yoshimitsu needed to be fully prepared, mental and physical, because the mission will be very hard, maybe the hardest mission yet... 


End file.
